Eighteen and pregnant
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin becomes pregnant at the age of eighteen. Lucky for her she has her mother and sister to help her... Linzin
1. Only eighteen

**i hope you all enjoy this. i had to write this because the idea wouldn't leave my head. please r&r.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Toph said when her feet hit the floor was, "oh shit." She jumped off the bed and ran to her eldest daughter's bedroom, proceeding to knock furiously on its door. "Lin! Open up!" It was a rule in the Beifong household, that you do not let yourself into someone's room unless they are dead or dying which, thankfully, was yet to happen.<p>

"Ugh mum? What are you doing? Is Lin in trouble?"

Toph was in no mood for Su's wanting to see if Lin was in trouble today. "Go to school Su."

"But it's only-"

"School, now!" Su mumbled under her breath before leaving the large Beifong home, dragging her bag behind her. "Lin, honey," she only talked this way when one of her daughter's was in desperate need of her help, "can I please come in so we can talk about this?" She felt two taps on the ground inside the room. Something that Lin did when she was a child to say it was okay to enter her room. Toph took a seat next to her daughter's crying form on the floor leaning against the bed, her knees drawn to her chest.

"I am such an idiot." Said Lin though her tears, her voice coming out in hiccups.

Toph brought her into an embrace, letting Lin cry into her chest. "Am I an idiot?" She felt Lin shake her head, no. "That's right. I am not an idiot. Listen to me badgermole, these things happen. It happened to me… twice. And it's just a coincidence that it happened to you. It does not mean you did something wrong, because you didn't. If you are afraid you disappointed me, you didn't."

Lin let out a shaky sigh of relief from hearing her mother's reassuring words. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"And you think I was?"

"A lot more ready than I am. I'm only eighteen for crying out loud! I just became a cop six weeks ago! I am not ready!"

"I am going to tell you something that sweetness told me when I found out I was pregnant with you. Even though you believe you are not ready, you are. Every week will be a challenge as your body changes but in the end, it is worth it."

Lin laid her head back down on her mother's chest as she thought this through. "Did you believe it was worth it?"

Toph smiled at the memories of when she was pregnant with her daughters. "It was absolutely worth it. I remember when I first felt your heart beat, I completely freaked out. But when you were born I couldn't get to sleep without feeling it. I recall getting up in the middle of the night, just to walk into your bedroom and take you back to my bed where you would sleep on my chest. I had never slept so well in my life. You were so small and fragile but your heart was so strong and full of life. It screamed earthbender. It screamed Beifong.

"When you started kicking it scared the shit out of me. I didn't expect it at first, however, over time, I learnt to love it. I could literally feel you growing and getting stronger everyday. And let me tell you that you will enjoy feeling it for yourself… you also get bigger boobs."

Lin couldn't help but smile at the 'boobs' remark. "Though you make really good points, I remember you screaming that you wanted Su out of you when you were pregnant with her."

"She was a pain in the backside. Kid didn't know when to stop moving. You were very quite and rarely fussed. You always made this little sound akin to a whimper a minute before you cried. Thank the spirits. I would have died if you cried constantly."

The two Beifong women sat in silence for five minutes, enjoying each other's company. "You do know you sent Su to school two hours early right? It was only seven o'clock."

Toph shrugged. "Meh. It's about time she showed up to school early for once." She decided to ask about the elephantkoi in the room. "So whose the father?"

"You're a detective. Figure it out yourself."

Toph decided to take up the challenge. "If I get it on the first guess, you have to name it Toph if it is a girl."

"Pfft. You wish."

"So babies start having a heart beat by the sixth week and you went out to celebrate becoming a cop with all the other cops six weeks ago. It's obviously not a female so there goes a quarter of the beat cops. So that leaves only thirty one possibilities." Lin began screaming internally. Annoyed that her mother had narrowed it down so quickly. "Ten are married, seventeen have girlfriends and I doubt you are one to make them cheat. And the other four are wimps." Toph smiled when she remembered a little detail. "And a certain United Forces ship was in town on that week. Damn, Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are going to flip when I tell them."

"You are to tell them nothing of this."

"But-"

"Let me finish. I don't want Bumi to be in the kid's life. I don't want him to be the kind of father who is only around one week out of every two years. It is not fair on me, nor will it be fair on my child."

"But he has a right to know."

"Did you tell my father, or Su's for that matter that we exist?" Toph didn't say a word. "That's what I thought. I'll tell both Aang and Katara in a month. Other than that, you can't tell anyone."

Toph crossed her arms and pouted. "You are never any fun. So, do you love him?"

Lin sighed at the question. "to be honest, I don't think I do. I care for him, but not enough to spend the rest of my life with him. We had one drunken night fuelled by se-"

Toph smirked when Lin stopped speaking. The kid was still shy about this topic. "You want to finish what you were saying?"

"I don't want to talk to you about my love life. Especially the topic of sex."

"Pfft. Badgermole you better get used to it. You have to give, 'the talk' in twelve years."

Lin groaned. "You can tell the kid all about the birds and the bees. I'll supervise."

"Not happening. By the way you're stuck on paperwork duties for the next five months until you have to go on mandatory maternity leave."


	2. You're going to be grandparents

**i hope you all enjoy this. please throw a review my way. couldn't care less if you were a guest. **

* * *

><p>"Lin? Are you okay in there?" Toph received a mumbled reply from the other side of the bathroom where her daughter, Lin, was currently puking her guts out. Toph decided to open the door to provide her services. "Damn badgermole! You made the bathroom smell terrible." She was met with the sound of Lin vomiting into the toilet… again.<p>

"Ergh. I don't feel too good." Lin's head lolled forward as she spoke.

"Get used to it kid. You have one or two more months of this." Lin had just entered the third month of her pregnancy and had been throwing up for the last week.

Toph handed her a mug of piping hot tea. "Drink this. Trust me when I say this will make you feel better."

"I'm off to work babe. What's going on in here?"

Lin looked up at the doorway to find Sokka standing there, dressed and ready for his council meeting. "Just not feeling well today. I think I still have that stomach bug. Have fun at work."

Sokka looked sceptically at his 'daughter.' "Okay. Don't push yourself too hard." And with that he left the house.

"He's going into work late. It's already noon."

"He said something about a half-day." Toph stood up and then took the tea from Lin's hands so she could stand up herself. "Aang and Katara will be here soon. I suggest your rinse your mouth out. Feel free to use the whole tube of toothpaste"

Lin finished cleaning her mouth out when she heard knocking at the front door, soon followed by her mother, uncle and aunt's voices. _Time to get this over with. _She rubbed her stomach gently. "Whatever happens today, I love you." She took a seat at the head of the dining room table that the other three adults were sitting at.

"Are you okay Lin? You look a bit pale." Katara was always looking out for the Beifong girl's, health seeing as how their mother couldn't pick up on the tell tale signs when one of her daughter's were sick given her blindness.

"I'm fine aunt Katara. It is good to see you again. Sorry if you had to go out of your way to visit today."

Aang offered Lin a friendly smile. "Anything for you Lin."

"Funny you should mention that Twinkle Toes."

"Please mum. You said you would be here for moral support."

This caused Katara to go into panic mode. "Are you okay? What is wrong? What happened?"

Aang put a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down. "Relax Katara. Let Lin explain why she asked us here, before you jump to conclusions."

"Thank you uncle Aang. Well, I uh, can I ask you to keep what I am about to say to yourselves?" Aang and Katara both nodded in agreement. Lin looked down at the table to avoid their gaze. "I am three months pregnant and it's Bumi's child"

Katara let out a gasp of excitement. "Are you serious? We're going to be grandparents? Bumi will be so happy when we tell him."

"Hold it Sugar Queen. Like Lin said earlier, you aren't to tell another living soul."

"But why?" Katara's eyebrows were knit in confusion.

"I don't want _my_ child growing up with a father that is only here one week every two years, if that. That is not a good relationship. I also don't love Bumi. I care for him but I don't love him. It was just one drunken night. That is all."

Aang looked up at her with understanding in his eyes. "Why did you tell us though?"

"Well, I know you guys can keep a secret and I didn't feel right keeping your grandchild away from you, when you're only a few kilometres away. I want you to be a part of the child's life. Obviously the child won't know you are its grandparents but at least you get to spend time with him."

"Thank you for that. But what happens if the baby is an airbender?"

"I guess we'll find out when we cross that bridge."

Then realisation hit Aang. "This is so cool!"

All three women looked at him in bewilderment. "I think you have officially lost it honey."

"No I haven't. You guys didn't realise? Lin's child will be the first child born, that has all four nations in it. And equal parts to."

"I'm fire nation?"

Toph glared, to the best of her ability, at the airbender. "Nice one Twinkle Toes. Are you sure you can keep this from Bumi?"

"Have you seen a healer yet?" Katara asked, trying to steer the conversation back to Lin.

"Not yet. I was kind of hoping you would be my healer. You have healed me throughout the years and I feel comfortable with you."

Katara beamed at her. "Thank you Lin. Come see me on your next day off and I'll look you over."

Sokka and Su entered the house laughing. "What are you two laughing at?" Toph called from her position on the couch.

"Hey Toph. Su and I are laughing at the new takeaway assistant. Poor kid was so flustered, he slid on oil and slammed into the wall"

"Ha! I wish I could have felt that. Go wake up your sister while Sokka and I set the table."

"Okay." Su ran off in the direction of Lin's bedroom, beaming in excitement at being able to tell her big sister about the incident. She pushed the door open to find Lin lying on her back, snoring quietly. She walked further into the room until she was standing next to Lin's form. She shook her shoulder lightly. "Lin. We bought home takeaway. We got your favourite. Roast turtle duck with soy sauce."

Lin groaned as she sat up. She took one look at her sister's appearance and smiled. "What has you all happy?"

"Well-"

Su and Lin walked into the dining room laughing. "That poor kid. I bet he wished he was an earthbender."

"That's what Sokka said!"

Lin looked at the table that had her favourite dish on it, and instantly began to salivate. She took a seat next to Sokka as he put the turtle duck onto her plate. "You feeling better Lin?"

"Much. Thank you Sokka." She was about to dive into the food when the smell hit her. "Oh spirits! Throw it out."

"Why?"

"The smell is making me feel sick."

"But it's fresh. It smells fine to-"

"Sokka," Toph's commanding voice grabbed his attention, "throw it out. Now." Sokka scooped up the turtle duck and threw it into the bin, muttering under his breath as he went. "Feeling better Lin?"

"Yeah. Thanks mum. Sorry about making you waste the meat Sokka."

The councilman ignored her apology. "What was that just now? You love turtle duck and it smelled fine. You were also throwing up this morning. And when we came home you were asleep. What is going on with you?"

"Might as well tell them badgermole. They're bound to find out soon."

Su sat up in her chair. Her excitement peaking. "What is it? Did you do something bad?"

"I didn't do anything bad." Toph snorted as her dirty mind began to play with her. _Nope. You did something hairy. _"Very mature mother." Lin sighed before she continued. "I am three months pregnant. That's why I've been throwing up. That's why I've been sleeping. And apparently, that is why I can't stand the smell of poultry anymore."

"I'm going to be an aunt! This is going to be awesome. I'm going to be the cool aunt that buys her alcohol and whom she can talk to about boy problems and stuff like that. Can you name her Su?"

"Pfft. Already called it. She is going to be named Toph." Toph stated with a mouth full of food.

"You two are unbelievable and I think I broke Sokka." Lin jabbed a thumb in his direction. "He hasn't said a thing or even moved."

Not a moment later, Sokka broke out of his shock. "Y- you, you had s- sex. My little girl did the nasty."

Lin blushed at hearing his words. She was about to respond when Su stopped her. "what is sex? You know what, never mind. We're learning all about it in a few months anyway."

"you gave me the talk but not her?"


	3. Check up

**woo hoo. i have covered my bases on where the Avatar's kids are so i am one happy lady. never thought i'd call myself a lady. anyway chuck a review my way. and i don't mind if you give me a few ideas on what you would like to see.**

**anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely Saturday morning in Republic City and a three and half month pregnant Lin Beifong was getting ready to go to Air Temple Island for her first check up with Katara. "Hey Lin. Where are you going?"<p>

She put down the hairbrush to answer her sister. "I'm going to Air Temple Island for my first check up. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that I, uh, have nothing planed for today so I was kinda hoping we could hang out or something. Maybe we could get a coffee or something like that."

"I'd love to but I can't drink coffee for the next twelve months." She took note of the disappointed frown on Su's face. "Mum is at work, so I have no one to accompany me to this appointment. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll go get my shoes!"

Lin waited patiently for Su to put on her ballet flats, absentmindedly rubbing her little baby bump. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Su pointed at her stomach. "Rub your stomach like you just ate a cake on your own."

Lin giggled at her sister's description of what she looks like when she rubs her tummy. "Mum noticed the same thing last week. She said that it's a way of bonding or letting the baby know that I'm here."

"Huh. Do you think it would know the difference if I rubbed your stomach?"

"I don't see why not. Now let's go. I don't want to keep Katara waiting."

"Hello Lin and Su. Nice to see you both." Katara ushered the two girls into the kitchen where she had prepared some tea. "How have you been feeling Lin?"

Lin took a sip from her cup before answering. "I've gotten used to the morning sickness. Mum bought some tea from a pharmacy to help with the pain."

"That's good." She turned her attention to the younger Beifong. "And how are you Su?"

"I'm great! I can't wait to be an aunt. I hope it's a girl so I can take her shopping."

The three women talked for an hour as they finished off their tea. "I think we have done enough talking for now. Why don't we get you checked out Lin?" Katara asked as she stood up.

Lin followed her lead. "Sounds good."

Katara showed them into a healing room, littered with different medical utensils and a bed in the middle of the room. "Take off your jacket and lay down on the bed. I'm going to get a tub of water."

Lin did as she was told, getting comfortable on the bed whilst Su pulled up a chair next to her. Plopping down on it with a thud. "So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know Su. I don't really care to be honest. As long as it can kick ass like a Beifong, I'll be happy."

Katara entered the room with a towel slung over her shoulder and a small tub of water in her hands. She placed the tub on a nearby table, bending its contents onto her hands. "Can you please lift up your shirt Lin."

Lin lifted her shirt to just below her chest, revealing her small baby bump. "I didn't think you would get fat so quickly."

Lin glared at her sister as Katara giggled. "You can blame the baby on that one Su. Lin can't help it if she puts on a little baby weight." Lin gasped as she felt the cold water roam over her stomach. "Sorry. I get a more accurate feel of the baby with cold water."

"A little warning would have been nice."

Katara concentrated as she let her hands move over the pregnant woman's stomach. Returning the water to the tub a few minutes later. "Everything looks great. The baby is strong. I think you will be having a bender."

Su jumped up from her seat with excitement. "Can you tell what kind of bender it is going to be? Is it a waterbender? I've always wanted to train a waterbender. Or a firebender! They always know how to have fun. What kind of bender was the father Lin?"

Lin used the towel Katara had brought in, to wipe off any excess water she felt, before getting off the bed. "I don't know Su. For all I know he could have been a non-bender."

Su pouted at hearing this. She really wanted a waterbending niece. "Next time you get knocked up, try to remember what bender he is."

Lin couldn't help but bring her sister into a headlock. "There won't be a next time."

Katara laughed when she heard this. "That's what your mother said when she had you, Lin"

Lin released her sister from her hold. "So when does Tenzin get back from his trip?"

"Ten more months. Unfortunantly we can only receive letters from him. By the time we send a letter to him, he has moved off to somewhere else. I think he will be quite surprised to find you are a mother when he gets home."

"Joy. I can't wait for that one." Lin said, voice oozing with sarcasm.

"I did manage to get in contact with Kya though. She said she couldn't wait to see her, as she put it, 'adoptive nephew.'"

Lin hugged Katara. "Thank you. For everything." Katara returned the hug, taking note of the underlying meaning in her words.

"Don't mention it. Now you two had better head home. It looks like it is about to rain."

The two Beifongs left with their arms slung around each other.

Toph walked through her front door, drenched head to toe from the rain. It didn't bother her though. She believed that it was the universes way of telling her she needs a bath. She noticed she wasn't the only one in the lounge room, when she heard light breathing coming from the couch. Lin's favourite place to sleep when she waited for her to return. Toph smiled at the notion that her daughter still worried about her when she came home late.

She shrugged off her heavy armour as she made her way to the couch, taking a seat next to Lin's stomach. She smiled as she put a hand to Lin's stomach, feeling her grandchild's fast heartbeat. It was five minutes before her daughter finally woke up. "You should really stop sleeping on the couch. It's not good for your back when you're pregnant." She didn't remove her hand as they conversed. "How was your appointment?"

Lin kept her eyes closed as she answered her mother. "Cold. Su decided to come with me. So that was nice."

"What did Sugar Queen say?"

"She said the baby is perfectly healthy and strong. She thinks the baby will be a strong bender."

"Ha! Just like her grandmother."

"Your hand is wet." _Way to ruin my good mood badgermole._

"Don't care. As your mother and your kids grandmother," _thanks for making me feel old. _"I have the right to feel her heartbeat"

"Ugh. You think it's going to be a girl?"

"Damn straight I do."

Lin sat up and stretched with a yawn. "I think it is going to be a boy. Just to spite you."

"Whatever. Where is Su?"

"I think she went to bed. What time is it anyway?"

"It's one in the morning. Let's get you to bed. You have work tomorrow and I can already feel you falling asleep." Toph put her arm around her daughter's waist helping her to her feet. "I haven't put you to bed since you were ten."

"Uh-huh" Lin said drowsily, as she let her mother lead her to her bedroom. She knew her mother was talking to her but her mind interpreted it as mumbles. The last thing Lin heard was her back hitting the bed.


	4. Office pool

**i enjoyed writing this. nothing better than having Su be there for her big sister. anyway i'd like to tell you about this thing i have called an ego. it likes to be stroked by praise. so if you'd be so kind as to stroke it, then leave a review. have fun reading this.**

* * *

><p>Lin Beifong was five months and two weeks pregnant. One more month and she was on mandatory maternity leave, much to her disappointment. Lin looked at the clock on her desk. Lunchtime. She walked towards the break room, cocking an eyebrow in confusion as she heard yelling and laughter coming from said room. She rounded the corner to find her mother shouting out numbers and her second in command writing on a board behind them, whilst collecting large amounts of money. Lin looked closer at the title on the board. "That little. WHAT THE FLAMEO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"<p>

Everyone went silent at the sound of her voice. That is, everyone except the ringleader. "Sup?"

Lin growled. "What are you doing!?"

"Hey Yun, what does the title on the board say?" Toph asked her captain, who stood white as a blanket upon hearing the question.

"It says 'fatty's pregnancy pool' Chief."

"There you go. We're having a pregnancy pool."

"I can see that." Lin stepped closer to the board, taking in each category of the pool. "You guys have one for names? And Toph Junior has the highest odds?" Lin was about to yell at her mother, when her hand flew to her stomach. "What the heck was that?"

Toph jumped down from her position on a table. Quickly walking to her daughter, she placed a hand on her stomach, happy that she no longer wore the standard metalbending armour, as it no longer fit her. She smiled when she felt a pressure push against her palm. "Who had babies first kicks at five months and two weeks?" Two hands shot up as everyone else groaned in disappointment.

Lin sighed. "That's it. If I am going to be uncomfortable for the next three months and two weeks, I want in. and I want the name of the pool changed to 'pregnancy pool.' The last thing I need to see when I eat, is a giant sign reminding me I'm fat." She retrieved her sandwich from the fridge before taking part in the office pool.

* * *

><p>Lin finished work at two thirty, just in time to drive to Su's school to pick her up and then go home to relax for the rest of the day. She parked next to the sidewalk and got out to wait next to the school's gate, where she always met her little sister. The bell sounded at three like it always did. She stood off to the side as kids, ran past her to get started on their weekend. Lin frowned when she saw Su coming outside with her old history teacher, who was now Su's new history teacher. She met them half way and immediately tried to look intimidating, which was hard to do given her current situation. "Hello miss Haiko."<p>

The history teacher was your standard old woman, who looked down at everyone through her nose. "Miss Beifong. It has come to my attention that your sister has used plagiarism in her history report, regarding the history of the air nomad genocide."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I can assure you miss Haiko, Su did not plagiarise anything. I was there helping her with all her facts for the report. I even read it to make sure everything was correct."

Su stood next to Lin, giving her teacher a smug smile. "I told you I didn't do anything wrong."

Miss Haiko did not want to be under minded by the Beifong sisters, so she decided to hit below the belt. "I see you are pregnant. Is there a father in the picture?"

Lin growled for the second time that day. "That is not of your concern. Let's go Su."

They began to walk back to the car. Su took Lin's hand in her own when she noticed that Lin was squinting. Something she did when she was about to cry. "She's a bitch."

A tear fell silently down Lin's face. "Yeah, she is. She's always hated me when I corrected her over the pronunciation of uncle Aang's name. She pronounced it Ung. Sorry if she takes it out on you."

Su leaned against her sister's arm. "Don't be. And she had no right to bring up your pregnancy. I bet if mum was here she would have decked her."

Lin laughed. She hadn't laughed in a week as the pregnancy had been taking its toll as of late. "Thanks Su. I needed a laugh."

They got in the car and Lin began to drive to their home, which was only ten minutes away. The two Beifongs entered the home with slumped shoulders. Su instantly went to the fridge. "I'm getting an ice cream. You want one?"

Lin yawned as she relaxed into the couch. "Yes thank you."

Su gave her sister the cold treat, which was greatly appreciated in this heat. "so anything cool happen at work?"

"You mean other than mum starting an office pool around my pregnancy?"

"Ouch. What was the title?"

"Fatty's pregnancy pool. I made them change it though."

"Anything else?"

Lin was reminded of the other exciting event, when she felt a hard kick to her side. "Oh yeah. The baby started kicking."

"Are you serious?! Can I feel it?!"

Su didn't wait for a response as she placed a hand to her sister's stomach in hopes to feel a kick. She frowned when she didn't feel anything. "Are you sure it wasn't just gas?"

Lin took her sister's hand in her free one. Guiding it to the other side of her stomach. It was ten seconds before they felt the baby move. "Did you feel it?"

"That is amazing!"

"It really is. It freaked me out at first because I didn't know what it was." At that moment Sokka opened the door. Taking his shirt off until he was only left clad in his tank and pants.

"Is there any ice cream left?" He then took note of 'his' two girls positions. "Is the baby kicking?!" Lin gave him a nod. "HA! I win the pool at work."

Lin deadpanned. "You made an office pool as well?"

Sokka walked over to her, placing a kiss on the girl's foreheads before placing his hand on Lin's stomach to feel the movement for himself. "Nope. Your mum called this morning and told me her plan. I said I wanted in, so she let me place my bets first. Little help Lin." She guided his hand to where the baby was kicking. "Wow. Little guy is going to be strong just like his mother."

"I take it you think it's going to be a boy."

"Damn straight. That way you can name it Sokka."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY!?"


	5. Payback

**Hello my loyal readers. how are we today. answer that when you finish reading the story. also i thought i'd be nice and tell you who will be guest starring in tomorrows chapter. if you guessed Lao and Poppy Beifong you need to tell me how you got psychic powers. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Su was surprised to find her mother standing at the gate of her school, on the last day of the school year. She ran up to Toph and wrapped her arms around her. Earning an <em>oof<em> from the Chief. "What are you doing here?!"

Toph returned the hug with a smile. "I can't pick up my youngest daughter from school?"

"No. So why are you really here?"

Toph let out a sigh. "I need some help."

Su grinned from ear to ear. Her mother rarely asked for help from anyone. "What with?"

"I need your help in buying baby clothes for Lin's kid. Katara kinda guilt tripped me into it without realising it. She came to my office last week for our usual chat and we got on the topic of babies and she said that she knit all of her kids clothes and that it was a tradition in the Southern Water Tribe for grandmothers to knit their grandkids some clothes. And I can't knit to save my life, so I need your help." This caused Su's smile to grow, if that were even possible. Her mother never took her shopping, not willingly anyway. She took her mother's hand in hers and pulled her to the closest shopping district only a few blocks away. "Someone's eager."

"Of course I am! You never want to go shopping willingly. This a rare event and I intend to take full advantage of it."

Toph groaned. "Why couldn't you be like Lin when it comes to shopping?"

"If you could see the clothes in her wardrobe, you wouldn't be saying that."

They walked into the nearest baby store and Su got to work picking out various baby clothe,s as her mother picked up various items to feel their texture. She was interrupted when Su tapped her on the arm. "I picked out twelve different outfits. What do you think?"

"Kid, I would expect that from Sokka but fro-"

"I meant the texture. I don't have experience with babies like you do."

"Oh." She reached a hand out to the clothes and felt each one carefully, making sure it would be suitable for her future grandchild. "No to these five, yes to the rest. You don't want it to be too rough or too soft."

"Okay." Su dumped the ones they were keeping in her mother's arms and ran off to find replacements for the others.

Toph went back to feeling the baby toys that littered the shelves. Smiling when she felt something plush and soft touch her empty hand. She picked it up to feel the details. She turned around when she felt Su's footsteps behind her. "What animal is this Su?"

"I know my animals. I'm not five anymore. And it's a badgermole. Why?"

"I got both you girls a stuffed badgermole when you were born. Lin still has hers but you destroyed it when you were two. You were very destructive in your younger years."

Su laughed at the memory of chasing Sokka around the backyard with rocks when she was seven. "I really was. So are you going to buy it?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Lin was now seven months pregnant. And she was hating it. Her mother and Sokka had work, Su was at school, though she was thankful this was her last day until summer holidays, and Tenzin and Kya were off wondering the world.<p>

She let out a sigh as she rubbed her stomach. "Looks like it's just you and me little guy." The baby stopped kicking when he heard her words. She dropped arms back down to her sides. "The universe hates me." She placed a foot on the floor when she heard a knock at the door, smiling that she was no longer alone. "Come in!"

The two people entered the Beifong family home with smiles on their faces. "How is the mother of my future grandchild?"

"I'm doing great uncle Aang. Though I do feel a bit lonely during the day. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

Katara stepped forward. "Well, Aang and I believe it is time to give you a spirit cleansing ceremony."

Lin stood up from the couch, eyebrows knit in confusion. "What spirit cleansing ceremony?"

Aang began to rearrange the furniture in the living room to give them more space. "It's an Air Nomad tradition. I did one for your mother, Zuko's wife and Katara. It is a way of wishing you and your child good luck, by cleansing you of any dark spirits." He took her hands and led her to the centre of the room, gesturing her to sit.

"My mother allowed you to do this?"

"Yup."

Katara produced a basket from behind her back, filled with various objects. She pulled out ten candles and placed them strategically around the room. "Can you please lift your arms up Lin?" Lin did as Katara asked. Still not believing if this was true or not. Katara put a traditional Air Nomad robe over Lin's head.

"Perfect."

"Not quite yet honey." Aang placed a crown made of flowers on her head. "Now she is perfect. He lit the candles around the room with the use of firebending, as Katara closed the blinds, letting the candles be the only source of light. Aang took his place in front of Lin, he began to chant very quickly, too quick for Lin to understand a word he said.

An hour had passed and he was still chanting. With Katara swaying side to side as though she were in a trance. Lin turned around when she heard the door open, this did nothing to deter Aang and Katara. "For crying out loud. I thought you would be smart enough not to fall for this Lin."

"What's going on?" Su forced herself passed her mother to see what was happening for herself. "You look ridiculous!"

Lin crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'll have you know, this is a traditional Air Nomad cleansing ceremony."

Toph burst out laughing. "That's what they told me when I was pregnant with you. Your heartbeat threw off my lie detector skills, so I couldn't tell if they were lying. I figured it out when Sokka came over and said he couldn't believe they pulled it off. They did the same thing to Zuko's wife."

Lin looked back at Aang to find he had one eye cracked open and had a smug smile on his face. "You two are unbelievable." She went to stand up but found she couldn't due to her large stomach throwing off her centre of gravity. Aang, having plenty experience with pregnancies before, helped her to her feet. "Don't think I have forgiven you. Why did you two do this anyway?"

Katara began extinguishing the candles as she explained. "It's our way of dishing out payback for all the instances you gave as a hard time. Future payback in your case."

Lin deadpanned at the explanation. "You mean to tell me, this is payback for something I haven't even done yet?"

"You will when you give birth."

Lin cocked her head to the side as she took a seat at the dining room table, soon followed by everyone else. "I don't understand."

"You never told her Toph?" Aang inquired.

"I thought it would be more fun after she gave birth. You see, Air Temple Island didn't use to be an island. I earthbended during your birth and that is how it became an island. Did the same thing during Su's birth and now it has two cliffs." Toph smirked as she finished the story. "Aang isn't strong enough to put it back. And I refuse to. Besides, it looks better now."

Katara growled at her. "You could be nice and put it back to the way it was."

"I'm never nice. And 'Air Temple Island,' sounds so much better than 'Republic City Air Temple.' Just admit you like it better now than before."

She was met with silence, which just proved her point. Aang stood up when he saw the vein in Katara's forehead throbbing. "Let's get going Katara. I have to feed Appa. You can keep all the items we bought with us Lin." And with that, they were gone.

Lin turned her attention back to Su and Toph. "So what's in the bags?"

"Mum and I went shopping for Su junior."

"Toph junior. I thought it was my duty as your mother and your kids grandmother, to buy baby clothes." She tipped the bags contents unceremoniously onto the table. "How did we do?"

Lin glared at her sister as she spoke, knowing this was all her fault. "They're all pink with bunnies on them."

"What?! No grandchild of mine is wearing something with bunnies on it."

"It's amazing that you don't care that it is all pink."

"If I can't see it, then I don't care." She reached into the bag that sat next to her. "I did get you this. No help from Su, sarcastic little-"

Lin took the stuffed animal from her, squinting as tears began to fill her eyes. "I love it. Thank you mum."

"Please tell me you're not going to cry."

The floodgates opened as tears began to fall down her face. "I can't help it. Stupid hormones."


	6. The other grandparents

**i hope you all enjoy this. thank you for telling me how your day was yesterday. tell me what your favourite colour is or if you could kill someone, how would you hide the evidence. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>An eight-month pregnant Lin Beifong lay in the centre of her bed. Angry that her large stomach prevented her from leaving the mattress. If she rolled to the side, she would crush the baby. She tried to sit up but the bed dipped too much and she fell back down. "This cannot be happening. Why did Su have to go out?"<p>

She groaned when she heard a knock on the door. "Sorry. Go away and come back in a month when this kid is out of me." The knocks didn't let up for another three minutes. "Ugh. Go away already." The knocks soon ceased. "Finally." And then she heard the front door open. She began to panic when she heard the person currently breaking and entering, call out.

"Hello? Toph? Lin?"

_My saviour has arrived. _"I'm in here!"

Her door pushed open, to reveal her grandmother and grandfather. "Are you okay Lin?"

"Not really. I've been lying here for three hours and I have to pee. The kid thinks my bladder is a toy." Lao helped his granddaughter to stand. "Thank you." She hurried to the bathroom and then remerged to find her grandparents sitting in the living room. "What brings you guys here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just that mum told me yesterday, that she called you four months ago."

Lao and Poppy gave each other a look. Poppy turned back to answer Lin. "Your mother only called us yesterday with the news."

Lin glared at the table. "I knew I should have called you myself. I am so sorry. I didn't know how you would react and it started to stress me out the more I put it off and the-"

Poppy put her hand over Lin's, stopping her from talking. "It's okay. We understand it must be stressful for you. Your mother didn't tell us that she was pregnant with you, until you were one year old and we came to visit her. At least you wanted to tell us. That's the main thing." Lin took a deep breath, calming herself. "So who is the father?"

_Que panic mode._ "Well, you see, there, uh."

Lao frowned, having heard it all before… twice. "There isn't one. Is there?"

Lin sighed. "No. But it was my decision not to include him in this. I'm sure if I were to have told him, he would want to be a part of his child's life. I've explained this to so many people. Can we talk about something else, please?"

Poppy leaned back in her chair. "What do you do now that you have finished school?"

Lin smiled at her grandmother, there was nothing she loved more than talking about her work. "I'm a police officer in my mother's squad."

Toph was about to open her front door but stopped short. "What's wrong?" Toph ignored Sokka, instead she turned around and walked away. Sokka ran up to her, placing his hands on Toph's shoulders to stop her. "Why aren't we going home?"

"My parents are in there."

"So? They're probably just here to see Lin. You called them four months ago. It's about time if you ask me." He was met with silence. "You did call them four months ago… right?"

Toph rubbed her neck nervously as she spoke. "I may have called them yesterday."

Sokka groaned in annoyance. "You are going to go in there and apologise."

"No. I'm going to go to the Tavern and drink."

"That's it. No excuses." He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, then proceeded to stomp through the front door and put her down, much to her annoyance. "Hello Poppy, Lao. It's good to see you again."

Poppy offered him a friendly smile from her position on the couch, as Lao took a sip from his teacup, looking at Sokka from over said cup. "Sokka, it's good to see you again, and taking care of my daughter and her children as usual."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Hello Toph, it is good to see you."

"Hello mum. How nice of you two to drop by."

"We were just about to leave." Poppy stood up from the couch to pick up her bag from the door, followed by Lin and Lao.

Poppy hugged her granddaughter good bye and placed her hand on Lin's stomach for a few seconds before walking outside. Lao followed suit, but when he leaned in to hug her, he whispered in her ear. "Call us if you need anything. And I mean anything."

When he pulled away, she gave him a firm nod in understanding. "You two have a safe trip. I'll call you myself when the baby is born." She closed the door after waving good bye. "You could have told me you forgot to call them."

Toph sighed. "I'm sorry. You know my parents and I still don't get along like you and they do. How was your day badgermole?" Toph asked, desperate to change the subject.

"It would have been better if I could get off my bed. Grandpa Lao had to help me up. Talk about embarrassing moments."

Sokka doubled over in laughter. "I'm sorry Lin. It's just that you Beifong women are always so strong but as soon as a kid comes along, you're useless. Looks like we will have to help you up before we go to work." When he stood back up, he found himself at the end of Lin's glare. "Should I start running?" A rock emerged from the wall behind Lin. "I'll take that as a yes."


	7. I'd like you to meet

**i couldn't help but take a shot at people who name their kids junior. this is aimed at Su. no one else. anyway i hope y'all enjoy this and i'm curious, does anyone like bondage? if you have gone through puberty you will understand this... this is why i don't get reviews**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Lin?"<p>

"What do you think?! I'm one week over due. I want this kid out of me now!"

Toph looked up for her tea, amazed that Lin had just bitten off Katara's head. "Ease up badgermole. That kid will come out when it's good and ready."

"Why can't it come out when I'm good and ready?" Lin moved to Air Temple Island two weeks ago as a precaution if she went into labour and she was over it. She wanted nothing more than to have this baby out of her and go to bed, in her own house, without any backache and persistent kicking.

"Think of it as payback for when I was pregnant with you."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Lin was about to retort, when the door to the Avatar's home flew open, bringing with it a plume of dust. The dust cleared just enough to reveal Su and Aang laughing to their hearts content. "I win Su."

"No way. I had you on that last corner. And you were in the Avatar state. Just proves I'm a better earthbender than you."

The dust made its way into the home, causing Lin to sneeze. "Oh no."

Katara faced Lin, scowling at her husband's childish antics. "Damn straight, _oh no. _I want Aang to clea-"

"Not what I meant aunt Katara. I think the baby is coming." A contraction raked Lin's body. "Ugh, and fast."

Toph was at Lin's side in an instant. She put her arm around Lin's waist, helping her to her feet. "Where to Sugar Queen? Cause I don't think you want to clean these floors."

Katara led them into the closest healing room available. "Get her onto the bed, and then get out." She was in no mood to play nice at this point in time.

Toph put Lin on the bed. "Take care of my kid and grand kid 'Sugar' Queen." And with that she left with a growl.

"It's my grandchild to."

"Ugh, aunt Katara, little help here?"

Lin was an hour into labour when the first earthquake was summoned from her pain stricken body. "Was that Lin?"

"Yes it is Twinkle Toes. The baby will be here soon if my previous pregnancy is anything to go on. So do you want another cliff or…?"

Aang gasped as he realised what Lin was capable of. He got down on his knees and started begging her. "Please stop this! I will do anything! And I really mean anything. I will even fight in an underground earthbending tournament if you want me to."

Toph clasped her hands together and cracked them. "You owe me."

She opened the door to find Sokka with his sword in hand. "Who is attacking?"

"Lin's baby? You stay here with Aang, I'm gonna keep the island in one piece." She took her horse stance in the middle of the courtyard, focusing on the ground, she countered Lin's unconscious earthbending. She groaned as she felt the full force of Lin's raw power. "Damn Lin. If you actually sparred with me using your true potential, I'd actually have a good fight on my hands."

Twenty minutes later and the earthbending stopped, indicating Lin had finally given birth. Toph ran back into the house to have her ears filled with a babies crying. She flung the door open. "Where is Toph junior?"

Lin lay in the bed totally spent. "_She_, is actually a _he_. You have a grandson."

Sokka threw his fist in the air. "Alright! Sokka junior."

"I'm not naming my child junior. Only stupid people name their child junior. I would like you all to meet, Hakoda." Hakoda was Sokka's father. A man who Lin had looked up to in the thirteen years she knew him. He was kind and gentle, a wonderful human being. He loved Lin as though she were his own grandchild.

Katara couldn't help but tear bend. "He's beautiful."

Su manoeuvred between the adults to get to her sister's side. "Can I hold him?"

"But I've only held him for five minutes."

"Add nine months and one week."

"Too bad kid, I am his grandmother, thank you Lin, and I get to hold him first. If you could all wait outside, I'd also like to talk to my oldest daughter." Everyone walked outside, much to their disappointment. She sat down next to Lin on the bed, taking Hakoda into her arms. "He's so soft. So tell me what he looks like. Does he look like Bumi?"

"Thankfully, no. He has my skin tone, his hair is really dark, It looks like uncle Aang's hair when he occasionally grows it out. He has your nose. And Sokka's jaw line."

"What about his eyes?" It was the one thing that Toph was concerned about when Lin had become pregnant.

"They have your shape but my colour. He's perfectly." Lin ran a hand down his face, causing him to fuss a little.

"Well aren't you lucky. He has your temperament. He's going to be a badass."

"We're a family of badasses."


	8. Start to something new

**LOOK WHO'S BACK! i hope you guys enjoy this and leave us a review. also i'm curious as to what your sexual preference is so leave that in your review as well.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Aang?"<p>

"Playing peekaboo with Hakoda, I think he likes it."

Katara looked at her husband and grandson from her position in the kitchen. "He's asleep and he's only two months old. He can't even support his own head."

Aang looked down at the baby in his arms, finding that he was indeed, asleep. "I think he is going to be an airbender."

Katara let out a sigh. Aang had said that about all three of his children and twice he was let down. "Sweetie, don't get your hopes up okay. Just be happy that he is perfectly healthy."

"I am happy Katara. I can feel it though."

Katara was about to reply, when their front door flew open to reveal Tenzin. "Tenzin! What are you doing home? You still have a month of travelling left."

"I was expecting a hug when I walked through the door, not an interrogation." Katara embraced her youngest son.

She stepped back to look him over. "You have hair! You looks just like Aang when he has hair."

Tenzin ran a hand through the black locks, smiling like an idiot. He looked around the room for his father, finding him sitting on the couch, with a baby in his arms. Tenzin did a double take. "What is dad doing with a baby?"

Aang stood up to introduce his grandson. "Hello Tenzin, it is good to have you home. And this is Hakoda, Lin's two month old son. We tried getting in cont- are you okay?"

Tenzin said nothing as he calmly turned around and walked outside. He opened his glider and took off towards Republic City.

* * *

><p>Lin had only gotten to bed four hours ago, after being requested to pull a double shift at the police station. She was grateful that Aang offered to take care of Hakoda, whilst she regained her energy. Her wonderful sleep was interrupted by loud, furious knocks on the Beifong family home's front door. Lin buried her head into the pillow. "Mm, go 'way." They didn't let up, so Lin angrily flung her blankets off. "I am going to kill whoever is banging on my door."<p>

She answered the door, wearing shorts and a white tank top. She expected the person to be a door salesman not, "Tenzin? What are you doing here?"

"You have a baby."

"And you have hair. Would you like to come in?"

He followed her into the lounge, taking a seat on the armchair. "Who's the father?"

"You are not the first person to ask me that and you won't be the first person I willingly tell. So how was your trip around the world?"

"Lin, please don't shut me out like this." Tenzin moved from his position on the armchair to sit next to Lin on the couch.

"I'm not shutting you out." She took his hand in her own. Relishing in the warmth and kindness it provided. "I will never shut you out. I am choosing not to tell you because of selfish reasons. Now tell me why this trip was so important to you, you had to leave in such a hurry."

"I had a lot of things on my mind I had to meditate on." Lin leaned against his arm as she listened to his calming voice. "I had my whole future to meditate on. And you were a big part of my future." This took Lin by surprise. They both had feelings for each other, yet they tried everything to ignore them. It was the one reason why Lin had allowed herself to have sex with Bumi. Lin met Tenzin's gaze, biting her bottom lip as Tenzin's eyes darted to her lips and then back to her eyes. He leaned in closer, feeling her hot breath on his face. He took the final step and closed the gap.

They pulled back when their lungs demanded them to do so. Lin panted heavily as she regained her breath. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

Tenzin blushed as he explained. "I took a page out of your mothers book. I believe she said, 'stop dancing around Twinkle Toes Junior and make a move.' It sounded better when she said it." Lin was mentally screaming thoughts of gratitude towards her mother. She swung her leg over his lap, straddling him. She reengaged their kiss, smiling when she felt his hands travel to her waist, keeping her pinned to his body as he stood up. Tenzin carried her to her bedroom. Pushing her down into the mattress, he began kissing her neck, until she laughed. Tenzin retracted from her. "You're killing the mood."

"I'm sorry." Tenzin flopped down on the bed next to her, enjoying the silence between them.

"A kid huh?"

"Yeah. Everyone has been very supportive about the whole situation. And I love him so much."

"I never thought of you as a mother. That came out wrong."

"Don't worry about it. I thought the same thing when I found out I was pregnant. Everything clicked when he was actually born. Everything came naturally to me."

Tenzin let out a sigh of relief. "Would it be okay if I watched him every now and then with you?"

"Of course. He hangs around Aang so much, I worry he will become just like him."

Tenzin gave her a smile as he drew her into his chest. "So where is-"

"Hey Lin, I'm home earl-" Sokka observed Lin's current position, wrapped up in his nephew's arms. "This one had better be named after me." And with that, he left them alone. Only to be replaced by Toph.

"HA! And I thought you were never going to have sex again."

"I wasn't having sex!"

"Whatever. Hey Junior. Good to have you back. Lin, Aang is here with Hakoda. I could take care of him if you want some alone time with your boyfriend, if you catch my drift."

"Kind of hard to miss mum." Lin watched her mother's form retreat from her bedroom, closing the door as she left. Lin got out of bed, walking to her closet to change into proper clothes and in her book, that meant a white tank and black pants. "You coming Tez?"

Tenzin got off the bed, following her into the lounge room, where his father was currently standing and reluctantly handing Hakoda to Toph. "Hand him over. I have to make sure you didn't brain wash him into becoming a vegetarian."

"Ha ha Toph." Aang finally gave his grandson to her. "Hello Tenzin. Are you feeling better?" He smirked at seeing his son in close proximity with Lin.

"Yes I am." He walked over to Toph, taking in the baby's features. "He looks a lot like you Lin. Can I hold him aunt Toph?"

"But I just got him."

"Mother, you get to hold him anytime you want. Five more minutes isn't going to kill you."

She passed Hakoda to Tenzin with a grunt. "He is so small. And really soft." He was about to compliment the baby further, when Hakoda threw up on him.

"Ha! That's my grandson!"


	9. First date

**so this is based off my ideal date. i hope you all like it :D**

**and the drama is coming**

* * *

><p>"Be careful of his head."<p>

"I am. Pass me the baby soap."

Lin put some of the soap in Su's hand. She would have bathed Hakoda herself but Su kept on nagging that she wanted to learn how to take care of her nephew. She has this grand idea, that she will have a large family and they will all be girls. Good luck with that. "You want to be gentle. Babies skin is very soft and can get irritated easily. That's it. Now use the mug to wash the soap off. Don't dump it on him though."

"How was that?"

"Good job Su. I will pick him up and then you can wrap a towel around him like I showed you earlier."

Lin lifted her son out of the bath, much to his annoyance when he felt the cool air hit his body. He fidgeted in her arms, showing his discomfort. "It's okay Hakoda."

"Yeah, aunty Su has your warm fuzzy towel right here." She wrapped the three month old in the light green towel in the same way Lin showed her earlier, and then took him into her arms. "I told you I could do it."

Lin sighed at her sister's cocky attitude. "I didn't doubt you Su. It's a mother's instinct to protect her child from everyone. Even mum. Can you please put him in his onesie and I'll feed him before I leave in twenty minutes. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"She can handle it Lin. Stop stressing about it and tell me if I look good for my own date."

"You look like a clown. Why do you feel the need to apply your own makeup?"

"Why do you feel the need to be overprotective?"

"Uh Lin, he's starting to fuss."

Lin looked from her mother, to her sister. "He doesn't like being constricted by the towel for long. Take him back to his bedroom and put him in a onesie," Su hurried out of the room as Lin continued to talk to her, "and watch his head!"

"You worry too much badgermole. Now help me with my face. Sokka is not a fan of clown me." Lin guided her mother to a chair in front of the mirror. She began to wipe the excess lipstick off her face. "Are you looking forward to your date with Tenzin?"

"Yes, I am. It's our first real date and Tenzin promised me we aren't doing anything extravagant. What are you and Sokka doing?"

"We are going to get drunk and then get a cheap nasty hotel room and bang all night long. Just like our first date. I love our anniversary."

Lin deadpanned at her mother's ideal date. "You to are a symbol of love everywhere."

"Smart ass. Tenzin's here. Pretty eager if he's early."

"Ugh, I still have to get dressed and feed Hakoda."

"You have fun, I'm out of here." Toph stood up form the chair and answered the door for Lin whilst she fed Hakoda. "What's up Junior?"

"Hello Aunt Toph, and nothing much. Where is Lin?"

"She's in her bedroom feeding Hakoda. If you don't wanna see that, then take a seat on the couch, cause I am off to get lucky."

Tenzin watched her retreating form, thinking to himself, _maybe I will get lucky._ He wondered into the Beifong family home, helping himself to seat on the comfy couch. He was startled out of his wondering thoughts by Su.

"Hey Tenzin."

"Hello Su. Are you looking forward to babysitting tonight?"

Su plopped down on the couch beside him. "Sure am. Easiest sixty Yuans I have ever made. He should just sleep most of the time, so I am free to listen to the radio and do what I want to do. So are you and Lin going to have-"

"Hey Tez, sorry if I kept you waiting. Su, I put Hakoda to bed so you shouldn't have any trouble with him tonight. I'll be back in a couple of hours for his Ten o'clock feed."

Su followed them to the door, waving them goodbye as they walked down the footpath. "You two have fun! And don't do anything I would do."

"She is acting very… weird today."

Lin leaned into his side, enjoying the warmth of his body. "Don't get me started. We rarely give her any responsibilities and she is feeling over confident about looking after Hakoda. It has me worried."

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"You're right. So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"I thought we could have a nice picnic and then watch the stars in the park."

"Sounds perfect. So how are we getting there?" Tenzin opened his glider. "Just this once. I'm wearing a dress and flying is something you should never, do in a dress."

Tenzin rapped a strong arm around her waist, and with an aided burst of air, he took off to where he set up their picnic.

"The police station?"

Tenzin took a seat on the blanket he set up earlier, as Lin stood on the edge, looking out to Republic City. "Yup. I remember when we were kids, your mother had to look after us and she was sick and tired of us saying we are bored, so she told us to play on the roof for all she cared. You told me when we got to the top, that it was the most beautiful view in the world."

Lin turned around to find Tenzin holding out a glass of wine for her. "Thank you Tenzin. This means a lot, but I can't have any alcohol. I'm still breastfeeding."

"Ugh. I had no idea. I brought tea in a thermos if you would like that instead."

"I would love that." She took a seat next to him, enjoying their close proximity. "So what did wonderful chef Tenzin make for us?"

"I made us Sandwiches! We used to eat these all the time when we came up here."

Lin took the sandwich he held out to her. "Well, aren't you the reminiscent one."

"Sure am. We had the best fun when we were younger. Not a care in the world, no one telling us to take responsibility and no children to look after."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you telling me that Hakoda, my son, is a burden?"

Tenzin began to panic. "What?! Of course not! I was just saying things are simpler without him… I mean, uh, I love the little guy but it is so different now that he is born. Uh, I'm going to stop talking."

Lin chuckled lightly. "Relax. I understand what you are saying. I just enjoy watching you squirm."

Tenzin let out a sigh of relief. They finished their food in silence before Tenzin stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. "We still have an hour, would you like to see part two of our date?"

Lin took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She expected him to take off with his glider but he pulled them off the edge of the building, smiling as he felt her clutch onto him for dear life. When he saw the ground come into view, he opened his glider. "Don't you ever do that again! I'm an earthbender, I don't like free falling like that."

"You loved it." in a matter of seconds, they landed in the middle of the park that was currently devoid of any civilians. "I give you the gift of earth."

Lin let go of him, allowing herself to fall backwards into the earth. "Land! Sweet land!"

"You are definitely your mothers daughter" Tenzin lay down next to her as they watched the stars and odd comet fly across the sky.

"This is beautiful Tenzin. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They talked and laughed together under the dark night sky, enjoying one another's company. "As much as I don't want this to end, I need to feed Hakoda."

"Okay. I'll have us there in one minute." For the third time that night, they took off into the sky. They landed outside and were instantly met with the screams of a baby.

Lin rushed into the house, to find Su in complete disarray, trying to calm Hakoda down. "SU! What is going on?"

"I DON'T HAVE BOOBS!"

Lin took Hakoda into her arms, looking him over. "His nappy is full!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It smells like shit, literally!" Lin carried her crying son into his room, putting him on the changer, she got to work changing his disgusting nappy. He calmed down at his mothers touch. "That's it. No need to cry, mummy is here and I am going to make you all better." Lin brought him to her chest to feed him. "I know you're standing there Tez."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. Hakoda doesn't usually cry like that but I honestly don't blame him. No one wants to sit in their own shit." Hakoda burped, indicating he was finished eating. "And now he is all better." Lin laid him down in his crib, fixing her dress as she stood back up. They walked back into the lounge, to find Su passed out on the couch. "I nearly feel sorry for her."

"Well I had best be going. You probably want to sleep." He was about to grasp the doorknob, when Lin's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay."

Tenzin turned around to find her smiling softly at him. "Okay." He followed her back to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Tenzin was woken up by the sunlight shining through Lin's window. He looked down at Lin's naked form on his chest. He bent down in attempt to kiss her on the forehead, when the bedroom door opened. "HA! I'm not the only one who got lucky!"

Lin cracked an eye open to find her mother wearing the same clothes as the night before. "Ugh, go away."

"I WANT A TOPH JUNIOR THIS TIME!"


	10. Laughter

**well the drama arrives in the next chapter when Bumi decides to come back oh and Kya is finally back tomorrow. anyway leave a review and to 'LazyandIknowit' thank you for your reviews i love them and you never know what i have planned :D**

* * *

><p>"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy. Yes you are, yes your are."<p>

Lin looked up from her newspaper at the dining table, to look at Sokka who was currently blowing raspberries on Hakoda's stomach, causing the five month old to laugh and squeal in delight. "Why do you always feel the need to make him laugh?"

"Because I like making everyone laugh. You know, you never laughed when you were a baby when I was taking care of you. The only thing that made you laugh, was when your mother would earthbend. I tried everything. And then I saw Katara blow raspberries on Tenzin's stomach and I tried it on you the next time your mum asked me to baby-sit. You had the best laugh. Nothing better than a baby who snorts when they laugh."

Lin looked at him in shock. "I did not snort."

Sokka picked up Hakoda, carrying him over to Lin. "Yes you did. I have never seen Zuko laugh so hard in his life when he heard you snort. Your mother would have killed him if she weren't trying to keep herself from laughing. What are you looking at anyway?"

"I'm looking at house listings. I need my own-"

"What?! Why would you want to move out? We love having you and Hakoda here."

Lin let out a sigh. She loved living with them as well but she needed her own space, where she didn't have someone walking in on her when she was indecent. Which was surprisingly often. You would think they would learn to knock "I love being here but it is about time Hakoda and I have a place of our own. I'm turning twenty in a few months and it is about time I leave 'the nest,' so to speak."

Lin held out her hands to take Hakoda from him. "I know but I love having Hakoda around."

"You love babies in general." Lin looked at the clock on the wall. "Didn't you have to be at a council meeting five minutes ago?"

"Crap!" Sokka ran out of the house, slamming into Tenzin when he opened the door. "Sorry Tenzin but **I'm late, I'm late****for a very important date,****no time to say hello, goodbye."**

**Tenzin stood up from the ground, watching as his uncle ran down the street. "I will never understand how we are related. Lin?"**

**"In here."**

**Tenzin found Lin looking down at Hakoda, running a hand through the small patch of hair on his head. He kissed her hello and then kissed Hakoda on the forehead. "How are my two favourite people doing today?"**

"We are doing great. I think I found the perfect house to move into. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large backyard."

"That's nice. But where are you getting the money to afford it?"

"My grandfather. He told me if I needed anything, to just give him a call. He put money in a bank account for when I decide on a house to buy."

"That was nice of him. How much to you have to spend? Three hundred thousand?" Lin pushed a piece of paper towards him. "You're kidding? This is enough to start a city."

"You're telling me. He said it is one tenth of my inheritance."

"Pssh, Beifongs. So when are we moving in?"

"Since when is there a we?" Lin shot him a smirk as he stuttered.

"I thought, we uh, weren't we going to uh. Weren't we?"

"You spend five nights a week with me, I would hope you are going to move in with me."

Tenzin let out a sigh of relief. "Great," He took Hakoda from her, "because I love spending time with this little guy. Do you think he will call me dad one day?"

Lin was taken aback by the question. She wanted Tenzin to look after Hakoda like he was his own, so it only made sense that he called him dad. "I think so. You have been his only father figure and I would love it if he called you dad. I'm going to take a nap." Hakoda let out a yawn before snuggling closer to Tenzin. "And I think he wants a nap too."

"Mind if I join?"

"Of course." Lin led Tenzin to her bedroom, she took Hakoda from Tenzin so he could undress until he was only left in pants. He slid into bed as Lin passed him her son, their son. She crawled in next to him, laying her head above his chest, next to Hakoda, allowing her hand to rub small circles on his little back.

"I could get used to this."

"Mm." And with that, they fell asleep.

Toph came home early to find three heartbeats. Two were steady and even, indicating they were asleep, one was a tad faster. "Yes!" She walked into the bedroom until she stood over the bed. She picked up Hakoda, smiling when his chubby hand touched her face. "Shhh." She took him into the backyard, closing the door behind her as she went.

"Now how is grandma Toph's favourite badgermole?" His chubby hand slapped her on the face unexpectedly. "Ow. Did Tenzin bore you with some stupid Guru story? How about I make some cool shapes with this?" She took the meteorite armband off and began to manipulate it, causing Hakoda to laugh until he began to snort. "HA! That's what I wanted to here. It's a shame your mother grew out of it. Now snort one more time for grandma."


	11. He's back

**sorry i posted this late. i had work. i'm not sure how i feel about this. let me know what you think in the little writing box at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"Where do you want this box Lin?"<p>

"In the kitchen. Thanks mum."

Su, Toph, Sokka and Tenzin were helping Lin and Hakoda into their new home on the outskirts of Republic City. And they were hating it. They were thankful Kya had suddenly arrived. "Helloooooooooo, Beifong family!"

"Kya? What are you doing here? I thought you were off travelling the world."

"It's good to see you to Lin. And I was. But mum messaged me months ago that you were pregnant, so I thought I'd come to visit."

"… That was a year ago."

"Better late than never. Right aunt Toph?" Toph pretended not to hear her, choosing to focus on putting cutlery in the cupboards. "Pfft, wuss. So where is he? It is a he right?"

"Yes he's a he. His name is Hakoda. And he is sleeping right now."

"Looks like I'll have to wait until tonight to see him."

Lin's expression turned into one of confusion. "What's tonight?"

"Well, I ran into Bumi at the docks and he told me that mum was having a family dinner and that we were all invited."

Feeling her daughter's heartbeat begin to increase, Toph stepped forward. "Good ol' Sugar Queen and her free vegetarian dinners. Have you seen her yet?"

"No. I came straight here when my boat docked."

"She isn't going to like that. Tell her we will all be there in a few hours once we unload the truck." She turned her attention to Sokka, who had just gotten settled on a chair he bought in. "Snoozles, tell Su to stop cleaning her nails and help Tenzin bring in the bed, he is such a weakling." Sokka groaned but complied, trudging out of the house with Kya behind him. "You okay badgermole?"

"He's going to find out! It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Do you think I can get out of it?"

Toph let out a sigh. "Look Lin, this was going to happen eventually. And Beifongs don't run away. We leave the running away to Tenzin and Aang. If he finds out, we'll deal with it. Does Tenzin know?"

"Of course not. You, Katara and Aang are the only ones I've told."

"Told what?"

Lin turned around to find Tenzin dragging a bed behind him. "Nothing. Where is Sokka?"

"He joined Su in painting each others nails. So what were you two talking about? I saw Kya earlier, did she say something?"

"Kya came by to tell us that we are having dinner with your parents in a few hours and that Bumi is in town."

Tenzin let out a groan. "He his so immature. Hopefully he won't be in town too long."

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

><p>Tenzin and Lin had spent the rest of their afternoon putting away clothes and moving the furniture into their rightful location, before heading to Air Temple Island to meet the rest of their family. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping it would bring her some comfort. "Are you okay Lin? You seem troubled."<p>

"I'm fine. Just, thinking."

"Okay. You mind if I take Hakoda for a while?" Lin wordlessly passed her son to him. Tenzin tried to take her mind off of whatever held her mind captive. "Can you say dad Hakoda? Come on, say dad."

"He is only seven months old. He won't start talking for another year. And if he does start talking, his first word will be mum."

Tenzin cocked his head to the side. "What was your first word?"

Lin looked away embarrassed. "It may have been earth."

"You're kidding?"

"Apparently not. According to Sokka, I heard my mother call herself

'The greatest earthbender in the world' one too many times." The ferry lurched forward, indicating they had arrived.

They walked off the boat and headed towards the main house. Tenzin opened the door and was met with Kya's arms wrapping him in a hug. "Careful. I have Hakoda with me with me."

Kya stepped back to look at Tenzin with a baby in his arms and Lin at his side. "Look at you little bro. You have a nice girl and a kid. Only twenty one and you already have your shi-"

Lin put up her hand to silence her. "No swearing in front of the baby."

"Hello Lin."

Lin turned her attention to the man who was sitting at the table with his arms folded across his chest. "Hello Bumi. How are you?"

"I'm just dandy."

_Shit, he knew_. Lin took a seat across from him and Kya, as Tenzin sat down next to her, bouncing Hakoda on his knee lightly. "We have officially moved in today. I think we only have a couple of boxes to unpack."

"So you and Lin are living together?"

"Yes we are. And Hakoda is very happy to have his dad living with him and his mummy. Isn't that right my little Hakoda?" The baby laughed in response, blowing bubbles with his spit.

Lin saw Bumi's features darken. It wouldn't be long until he exploded. "So aunt Katara, I'm no longer breast feeding which means I can officially have a drink. I think we could all use a drink."

"Uh, sure." Katara moved to the highest cupboard, pulling out the strongest liquor they had, she poured everyone a glass excluding Su.

Bumi threw his drink down his throat in one go. "So Tenzin, I didn't know that you got Lin pregnant."

"I didn't. I didn't even know she was pregnant until Hakoda was two months old."

"Wow. You guys have only been together for, what I'm guessing is only five months, and you are already moving in."

"Of course. Lin and I love each other and Hakoda's father isn't in the picture, so I stepped up more than I thought I would. It was the best decision I have ever made."

"What about Hakoda's father? Did he get a say in the matter? Did Lin even give him a chance to be there?"

"I don't-"

Bumi didn't stop, his blood boiling with anger. "No, you don't. Because you are all high and mighty Tenzin. Not giving a fuck about any one else other than yourself."

A resounding smack echoed throughout the dining room. Lin stood, panting heavily with her hand still raised from her follow through. "Don't you _dare_ come in here and assume you know everything! You don't know what I've been through and you definitely don't know what Tenzin has been through."

Bumi stood up, meeting her fierce gaze with one of his own. "AND WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Hakoda began to whimper at the sudden yelling. "I come home after a year to find my brother calling my son his! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

Sokka stood up, taking Hakoda from Tenzin, he walked outside, hoping to calm him down followed by Kya. Tenzin silently stood up, walking away with a look of hurt on his face as Su stormed outside, leaving Aang, Katara, Toph, Bumi and Lin to handle this.

Lin and Bumi were about to start yelling at each other, when a burst of air from Aang stopped them "Enough! Sit down so we can talk about this like mature adults." They both sat down with a huff. "Good. We have established that Bumi is Hakoda's father-"

"Tenzin is Hakoda's father. Bumi donated his genes and nothing more." Lin poured herself another drink.

"Lin, please."

"I'm sorry Aang but this is something you don't have a say in. Bumi, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told our parent's when I found out I was pregnant. I don't want my son having a father who is hardly there. You are here roughly one week out of every two years and he doesn't deserve that."

"I still had a right to know! We had a night full of love and-"

"No we didn't! It was a one-night stand. Nothing more."

"It wasn't to me." Bumi looked down at the table, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "If I had known you were pregnant, I would have quit, I would have tried to make us work."

Lin knew she wasn't going to get through to him using the basis she wasn't in love with him. She needed to get through to him and the only way to do that, was to break his heart. "I wouldn't have let you. I loved Tenzin. What I didn't know, was that Tenzin loved me as well, yet we were both too afraid to tell each other. On that night I saw you, I thought that maybe sleeping with you, would stop the feelings I had for Tenzin and I was wrong." Lin stood up from the table, and walked to the door.

Bumi's eyebrows knit in anger and hurt. "He's still mine."

"He is not yours, never yours." And with that, she closed the door behind her. She walked out onto the grounds of Air Temple Island with her eyes closed. She stopped when she felt his heartbeat. "Tenzin, can you please come down here so we can talk?"

Tenzin jumped down from the tree he was occupying, to land softly in front of her. "I just wante-" she was cut off when Tenzin pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't care. I honestly don't."

They both sank down to lean against the tree. Lin rested her head on his shoulder as Tenzin ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. It will never be okay."

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company until Tenzin broke it. "You know, I was thinking that there could be a chance that Hakoda might be an airbender."

Lin let herself for the first time that day laugh. "Your father said the same thing." They sat for a further five minutes until Lin stood up, pulling Tenzin with her. "Lets go home, I'm tired and just want to spend some time alone with you."

They walked back into the main house to get Hakoda, only to find him in Bumi's arms crying. Toph tried to calm down her grandson by bending her meteorite bracelet. Tenzin walked over to Bumi, taking Hakoda from him. His son began to calm down now that he was in his father's arms. "It was good to see you all again, but it is time for Hakoda's bed time. I'll meet you outside Lin."

Lin hugged everyone goodbye excluding Bumi. Yet when she tried to hug Su, she was given the cold shoulder. She let out a sigh before leaving to meet Tenzin outside. "Let's go."


	12. Someone's in troublllllle

**sorry i was late with this. i'm also conflicted over having Su give Lin her scars. what do you guys think i should do/ i'm also a little disappointed no one picked up on my alice in wonderland reference in the previous chapter when Sokka is late. anyway, i hope you enjoy this and leave a review if you love Linzin. or love me whichever comes first.**

* * *

><p>Lin groaned at the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled over and answered it. "Beifong."<p>

"Hello Beifong, it's the original Beifong."

"What do you want mum?"

"What's up your butt?"

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose as she opened her eyes, thankful that her room was enveloped in darkness. "Does my pulling a triple shift mean nothing to you?"

"Nope. Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need Su to stay with you tonight and I need you to go to Su's school to meet with her principle. Apparently she decked someone."

"She what?! Why aren't you picking her up?"

"Because I have to go bust some triads. Have fun, love you." And with that, she had hung up.

"Sometimes I despise that woman." Lin pushed herself off her bed, putting on her pants, tank and armour, she walked into the lounge room to find Tenzin spinning marbles in the air with his bending. Smiling as Hakoda laughed and stared in amazement.

Tenzin stopped at the sound of Lin picking up her keys. "Who was on the phone and where are you going?"

"My mother. Apparently Su decked some poor kid and now I have to talk to her principle."

Tenzin stood up from the carpet with Hakoda in his arms. "She's been acting out for two months. Hasn't your mother talked to her yet? Or Sokka for that matter?"

"My mother is too busy, and Sokka isn't the type to tell us off. I'll be back in an hour." She kissed Hakoda on his forehead before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Tenzin.

* * *

><p>Lin walked into the administration-building, scowl in place for what was about to be an annoying 'meeting.' "I'm here for Suyin Beifong"<p>

The secretary looked up from her paperwork. "Go right in."

Lin walked into the office to find Su sitting face forward in a chair opposite the principle, the new principle. "Miss Beifong, nice of you to join us."

"Hello mother."

"I'm not mum." Lin watched as Su turned around to face her, a look of shock on her face. "Hello miss Haiko."

"Have a seat." Lin sat next to Su, her scowl somehow growing.

"So what is this about?"

Lin got straight to the point. She was in no mood for small talk. "Your sister punched another girl in the face during sport class, she is failing two classes and within the last month she has only been to school ten times."

Lin glared at her sister. "I apologise on the behalf of Su for her actions. Is the girl alright?"

"She had to leave early to see a healer but I've been told her broken nose should be fine after a few days."

Lin gave a nod. "What can she do about the classes and tardiness?"

Miss Haiko began to smirk as ideas began to flow into her mind. Most she wasn't allowed to do, due to regulations. "There is two months left until the end of the school year, she must be present everyday until then, otherwise she will spend her summer holidays with me cleaning the school. The two classes she is failing are my history class and health and human development. She can pass these by submitting any unfinished work." She pointed to a stack of paperwork on her desk. "I would also like for her to write a letter of apology to the girl she hurt."

"Thank you miss Haiko for being lenient on my sister."

"You're welcome. And Lin, if you want your sister to grow up to have a husband and someone to have children with, you would be wise to watch her more closely."

"You don't need to have a husband to be happy. You have a husband and you're not happy. I swear every time I see you, you have more wrinkles and I think your hair is thinning out."

"Let's go Su." Lin picked up the paperwork from the desk, as Su led her out of the office, a frown on her face. They entered Lin's car in silence. Lin dumped the paperwork on Su's lap. "What is the matter with you?!"

Su looked out the window. "Just drive?"

"Not until you tell me what is going on! I have been patient with you these last couple of months and I'm over it. It isn't fair on me or mum."

A tear slid down Su's face, hidden by her hair. "Please, just drive."

Lin sighed as she started the car and put it into gear.

They rolled up to the sidewalk of Lin's home. Su exited the car before it came to a halt and ran into her room, slamming doors as she went. Lin entered the house soon after. "Is Su okay?"

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, as she took a seat at the dinning room table. "She punched a girl at school in the face and I don't know why. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. I don't know what to do."

Tenzin walked behind her and began kneading her shoulders, much to her delight. "Would you mind if I talk to her?"

"You can try. I don't know if she will talk to you though."

"It's worth a try." Tenzin kissed her on the top of her head before going to knock on Su's door. "Su, it's Tenzin. Can I please come in?" The door opened silently with the use of her metalbending, indicating he may enter. Tenzin closed the door behind him before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. He looked at her bedside table, smiling at the photo of her Lin and Hakoda at the park. He turned his attention back to the girl face down on her bed crying. He placed a hand on her back in hopes of comforting her. "Lin told me you hit a girl at school."

"Mm."

"I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me why."

Su rolled over to face him. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"I punched her because she was bad mouthing my family." Tenzin smiled at the memories of when he and Lin were in school and she had punched a few bullies because they too, badmouthed her family. When you got down to it, Lin and Su were very much alike. "She said that we were a family of bastards and that Hakoda was no different. So I punched her in the face and broke her nose."

"Violence is never the answer but, and don't tell my father I said this, I think it is justified."

"That's what I said!"

"Though that doesn't explain why you are messing up so much. Tell me what has you so agitated, what has you are acting out?"

Su took in a deep breath. "It's Bumi."

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what you and Lin did. We don't know who our father's are, because our mother won't tell us and she is doing the same thing to Hakoda. She may not want to know who her father is but I want to know who mine is. I've asked my mum to tell me and she refuses. What if my father was like Bumi? What if he wanted to be there for me, to be a part of my life and my mother refused because she didn't love him. Do you two have any idea how much it hurts, not knowing where you come from? It's like someone has decided to take a part of you away without your permission and you will never get it back."

Tenzin looked down in shame. "I had no idea how much this affected you. I'm sorry you feel this way but Lin and I talked and decided that if Hakoda wants to know whom his father is, then we will tell him. Though if he is an airbender, then there would be no point." Tenzin thought that hearing this would stop her from crying but it didn't. "Why are you still crying?"

She held up her right hand to show him that her thumb was swollen and bruised. "I think I broke it."

"I think Lin has a first aid kit in the kitchen."

"Do you think she will still be angry at me for getting in trouble?"

"Not at all. Lin isn't a fan of talking about the past, she prefers to move on."

Tenzin followed Su into the kitchen, a comforting hand on her shoulder. They found Lin trying to feed Hakoda and failing miserably. "Come on kid. Do you want to be strong like me? Or do you want to be weak like Tenzin?"

"I take offence to that."

She placed the spoon down along with the jar of mashed pumpkin. "I'm tapping out. You're up Tenzin."

"Before I feed him, Su has something she would like to say."

Su looked at the floor as she spoke. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"It's okay."

Su was relieved at how fast her sister had forgiven her. "And I broke my thumb."

Lin wordlessly stood up and took the first aid kit from the top shelf in the cupboard. "On the bench please."

Su tried to sit on the bench with the aid of her good hand and was unable to do so. "I can't."

Lin put her hands on Su's hips and hoisted her onto the bench. The hight allowed her to observe the injured hand in better light. "Is this the first time you threw a punch?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because if you punched someone before, you would have known to have your thumb on the outside and not the inside." Lin began to wrap the hand in a bandage, careful not to irritate it further. "I'll be back." She returned later with a bucket of mud.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I use it as a substitute for plaster. It's to make sure you don't irritate the break."

"You sound as though you know a lot about this."

"I've broken a lot of bones over the years. Mum used it on me when I broke my foot."

Su cocked an eyebrow in interest as Lin began to bend the mud onto her hand. "How did you do that?"

"We were sparring with metal sheets when I was eight and I was about to land a kick in her ribs when she formed a metal shell around her body. She freaked out big time. Katara was at the North Pole so she had to help me herself. She can be very clever when she needs to be. Hurt like hell though. All done."

Su slid off the bench and observed Lin's handiwork. "Good job. I'm going to go to my room and start my homework."

Lin gave a curt nod as she began to put the medical supplies away. She stopped when she felt Su's hands wrap around her waist. "Thank you. I love you."

Lin smiled as she returned the hug. "I love you to." Su skipped back to her room. "What did you say to her airhead?"

"I used my pacifist techniques on her. You're welcome by the way. And I don't think Hakoda likes pumpkin."

Lin turned to find a dab of pumpkin on his forehead. "That's my boy."


	13. Rise

**i do apologise about being late a few days but i'm getting writers block. :s. if you have any ideas to help me out that would be great.**

**anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Hakoda, only five steps and you will be in my arms." Hakoda was now eleven months old and had started standing, much to the enjoyment of Lin and Tenzin. Hakoda lifted his right foot off the ground. "That's it, just lean forward and put it down."<p>

Just as he was about to do so, he fell backwards into Tenzin's arms. "So close buddy."

"Ugh. We'll try again when I get home from work." Lin took Hakoda from Tenzin, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing today?"

"I have to help dad fix the bison stables. So you are going to come home to a sweaty, muscular, hunk of a man."

Lin laughed at his description of himself. "Sure, whatever you say, hunk." She put Hakoda on the ground, watching as he crawled to the couch, using it to pull himself up. "I'll see you after work. Su is coming over so we can finish the last of her health homework. That should be fun." Tenzin took her into his arms. Kissing her neck. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Tenzin pulled away from her, a pout on his face. "Kill joy." Tenzin picked up Hakoda with a large grin, began bouncing him on his hip. "Daddy is going to help grandpa Aang fix the bison stables. We are going to use all kinds of tools and Grandma Katara is going to make us lunch."

Lin shook her head in amusement. "Good luck. And remember to hit the nail with the hammer not your thumb." Before he could retort she left the premises.

* * *

><p>Lin was working diligently on the final plans for a big raid at the end of the week, when a standard police helmet slammed itself on her desk. "I can't believe she is making me wear this!"<p>

Lin looked up to find her sister standing in front of her, with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. "Su? What are you doing here?"

"I have work experience. Mum said I could work here for the week because I couldn't find a place that would hire me. And they're making me wear a stupid helmet. You don't even wear it."

Lin took the helmet into her hands, looking it over with a smirk on her face. "You are going to look sooooooo adorable."

"Shut up! Can you at least get me a uniform?"

"No can do. We don't have a uniform small enough for you."

"Can't I wear your old uniform? The one you wore before you were pregnant?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Just as Su was about to deliver the punch line, their mother arrived. "Su, I told you to wait in my office."

"I know but I wanted to say hi to Lin."

"Don't care. If you don't follow orders here, you can get yourself hurt. Go wait in my office please." Su took her helmet off of Lin before doing as she was told. "How are the plans for the raid coming along?"

"I've come up with a plan where we can bypass their lookouts without being discovered. They have people posted outside each corner of the building and on the roofs but I found a blind spot one block a way. So I suggest we enter the sewers and come up through the ground, that way we go undetected by their earth bender."

"Sounds good. I want you to go on a stakeout the day before to make sure they haven't change any of their posts and just in case you missed something."

"Yes Chief. So what poor sap do you have looking after the 'deputy?'" Toph shot her daughter her trademark smirk. "No. Not happening. NO!" Toph walked away, smiling as Lin yelled her protests. A minute later she saw Su being pushed out of their mother's office. "Damnit."

"Mum, I mean 'Chief Beifong,' damn that sounds weird, said that you have some work for me."

Lin stood up from her desk, indicating Su to follow her. They made their way to the police equipment locker, much to Su's joy when her eye caught the various equipment that lined the walls. She was brought back to the moment when something hit her chest. Quickly catching it before it fell to the ground, she looked it over. "Don't loose that. And you are to wear it whenever you are on the streets with me."

"Cool. So I get to make arrests?"

"Only if I ask you to." She then handed her a belt with a spool and a set of handcuffs on it. "You have not been trained with these spools, so you are only to use it in self defence."

"Why not?"

"Because they are spring loaded. The last thing I need is you accidentally impaling someone. Now lets go."

They walked outside to where Lin's police car waited. "Can I drive?"

"No." They took off down the streets of Republic City, stopping when they arrived at the dragon flat boroughs.

"So are we going to go on a drug bust? Or are we looking for a murderer?"

"Nope." Lin handed her a note pad. "You are going to write up parking tickets and I am going to get us a coffee."

"You're kidding? All you and mum ever talk about are dangerous mission. Why can't we go on a dangerous mission?"

"Because I said so. Just write your name and the registration number on the ticket and then put it on their window." Before Su could argue any further, Lin took off in the direction of a coffee vendor. "Ugh. This is going to be boring."

Lin returned five minutes later with two coffees in her hands. When she turned the corner, she found Su in a heated argument with a man who was trying to use his size to threaten her. "Is there a problem here?"

The man turned around at the voice. "Yeah there is a problem. This bitch is trying to give me a ticket."

Lin repressed the urge to deck the guy for calling her sister a bitch. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you took the ticket, got in your car and left."

"And I would appreciate it if you took your bitch of a friend and fucked off. I have better things to do."

Just as he was about to get into his car, Lin stepped between him and his destination. She handed the coffees to Su before turning her attention back to the man abusing her little sister. "I can not let you leave without issuing you your ticket. 'Deputy,' please add inappropriate language in a public place to the ticket."

Su did as she was told and then attempted to hand the man the ticket. "Here you go."

Just as she thought he was about to take the ticket, his hand formed a fist and then attempted to take a swing at Su. Lin grabbed his arm and swung him around so he was now pressed up against the car, with Lin's hand pressed in the middle of his shoulder blades and his arm-twisted around his back. He cried out in pain, much to the satisfactory of Su. "Deputy, would you care to make your first arrest?"

Su took the handcuffs from her belt and then slipped them around the man's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. How was that?"

"Good job." Lin pulled the man towards her vehicle and shoved him into the back seat. They drove back to the police department where they processed their aggressor.

"That took two hours! I thought with us being Beifongs we could skip the waiting line and throw him in jail."

"That wouldn't be fair to other officers. And processing takes time."

"Can we at least get something to eat? I'm starving."

Lin looked up at the clock to discover it was already twelve thirty. "Sure. Did you bring lunch or do you have to buy?"

"Buy. I haven't had a prepared lunch since you moved out."

Lin shook her head in disappointment. "There is a cafeteria on the floor below us. Help yourself and put it on mum's tab. That woman owes a heck off a lot and I don't think a few yuans will hurt. Meet me in mums office when you're done."

Su ran off in the direction of the food her body desperately wanted.

Lin entered her mother's office without knocking. "Are you planning on letting her starve?"

"Hmm?"

"Su. Are you going to let her starve?

"I don't cook. And I give her plenty of money to keep her fed." Toph placed her feet on the ground, indicating Lin now had her full attention. "So what did you make me?"

Lin tossed her the food. "Roast duck sandwich."

"Awesome." Just as she was about to take a bite, Su entered the room with noodles in a cup. "Here's our little deputy. How are you liking it so far kid?"

"It's fine when I'm not being verbally abused."

"Comes with the territory. I hear papers. I told you no paperwork during lunch Lin."

"Actually it's me. I figured Lin could help me with my health homework now."

Lin finished the last bite of her sandwich before dusting her hands off of crumbs. "What's the topic?"

"Sex."

Lin cocked an eyebrow. "You're fifteen. You should know this already."

"Well I don't. All I know is what the girls talk about in the locker room, and they just say that they prefer it when guys top. And I have no idea what that means! Can you please help me?"

"Well Su, when a man and a woman love each other very much they (insert explicit material here) and that is sex."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! And you two willingly do it?! Why?"

"Pleasure?"

Toph decided to join in on the conversation. "If we didn't have sex, you wouldn't be here and neither would Hakoda. Just be happy we enjoy it so much."

"Okay, fine. I accept it. But what does it mean when someone likes to 'top?'"

"It's who's on top during sex. Usually the most dominant of the couple."

"Ew. Why would anyone argue over that?"

"Ask Lin. Tenzin loves to argue over sex. It's funny to listen to."

Lin's eyes widened in realisation. "You didn't."

Toph lifted her foot, wiggling her toes. "I most certainly did."

"You are unbelievable"

"Hey, don't think I enjoyed it. I travelled around the world. I had to feel a lot of people having sex. I HAD TO FEEL MY PARENTS HAVING SEX! I WAS TEN!"

"Can we get off this topic? Please?"

Su looked down at the questions on her piece of paper. "At what age did the people in your family have sex?"

"I'm going back to work."


	14. Scars

**sorry it took me awhile but i hate this chapter. it was a pain in the ass to write because i find it hard to be touchy feely. tell me what you think anyway and let me know if you want to see anything in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lin walked into Police headquarters at eight in the morning, with a coffee in her hands. When she reached her desk, she found Su scribbling on a piece of paper. "You're here early."<p>

"What are you on about? I never left. Mum said I should learn what she has to go through three times a week. Every time I think it is safe for me to get a few minutes of shuteye, she screams 'rock eyes' in my face. Is that coffee?"

Lin silently handed the liquid to her sister. She felt sorry for the kid. Even her mother slept on the job. "Is she in her office?"

"Yeah. Hasn't come out in a few hours."

"I'll be back." Lin silently opened the door to her mother's office, shutting it behind her with all the stealth in the world. She looked up to find her mother asleep in her chair, with her feet on her desk. _Perfect. _Lin strode over to her desk and levelled her face to her mothers. With all the volume she could produce, she screamed. "ROCK EYES!" Lin smirked as her mother fell back off her chair in surprise.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Language. And that is payback for Su. You're asleep in here and she is struggling to stay awake."

"What ever." Toph picked up her chair and then sat down on it.

"So what is the plan for today?"

"It's Su's last day of work experience, so you let her decide. And then get back here for tonight's raid."

Lin walked out of her mother's office with a smile on her face. "Su, mum said you get to decide what you want to do." If she were lucky, they would go to a café and relax.

"I want to go on patrol." The universe hated her.

Lin let out a sigh. "Okay. Grab your belt and badge and lets hit the beat."

"Can I drive as well?"

"You haven't slept in twenty four hours. Not a bright idea in my book."

Su relented, she would get her chance one day. They drove through Republic city, waiting for a call to come through the radio. "Attention all units. Robbery at Dragon flats. Those responding identify."

"Can I?" Lin gave her a nod. Su picked up the radio. "Unit three responding."

"You know the drill Su. You follow my lead, no using the cables and you cuff them and read them their rights."

"I know, I know. Just step on it."

Lin smiled as she accelerated to the location. _Looks like my little sister might join the family business after all. _They came to a screeching halt at the scene of the robbery. Su metalbended her cuffs onto one of the three offenders as Lin did the same to another perp. She turned her attention back to the third criminal, who was currently running down a narrow alleyway. Lin gave chace with Su running a few meters behind. "Su, stay back."

"I've got this."

"Su-" Too late. Lin let out a scream as Su's metal cables clipped her face on the way to its intended target.

"Lin!"

They rolled up to police headquarters with the van carrying the criminals in tow. "Lin, I'm so-"

"Forget it Su." She was about to retort but knew it was against her better judgement. "This is what we are going to do. We will not be telling mum of this incident. We will not talk about this ever. We will forget about this."

Su nodded her head. "Okay. But what about the other officers?"

"They won't bring it up. They're too afraid of me to question it. But if they do, just say there was a default with the spools."

"What about Tenzin an-"

"Su! Just, stop. Please. I will handle it." Lin got out of the car and strode into the station. Shoulders back and face forward with her usual scowl. She went straight to the female's locker room where she kept a first aid kit. She looked in the mirror and sighed. _No point seeing Katara to get these healed. They're already going to scar._ She grabbed a cotton square and tapped it to her jaw. She put her med kit away and walked back into the office suit, only to be met with a large commotion from fellow officers. "What's going on?"

Toph was at her side in an instant. "We're doing the raid now. We just got a tip saying they are moving their goods in an hour. We need to make our move. We're ditching your plan and going in head first."

"Yes Chief."

"Everyone! Move out! Where do you think you're going?"

"On the raid."

"No you're not. I have more than enough officers for this. Do something with Su. Last chance to get any hurt on her before she finishes today."

Lin growled in annoyance. "Fine." She found Su in the break room asleep on a chair. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Su, lets get you home."

Su yawned and stretched. "Okay."

Lin pulled up next to the curb. "Take care Su. And don't forget to hand in your health homework."

"I will and I'm sorry."

Lin looked away with a squint, before taking off to her own home.

Lin opened the door to be met with a walking Hakoda and Tenzin acting as a spotter. "Please tell me this is his first time walking."

"It is!"

Lin held her arms open for him to walk into. Picking him up, she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she saw that Hakoda was beginning to cry and struggling in her arms. She set him back down on the ground. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tenzin picked him up and bounced him lightly until he stopped crying. "I don't think so." He then looked at Lin, taking in her appearance for the first time that day. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing. Just an on the job accident. I'd prefer not to talk about it." Tenzin knew better than to argue with her about her job. She moved to take Hakoda into her arms but was met with a slap to her injured cheek and a wail. She tried again and the same thing happened. Giving up, she headed in the direction of her bedroom with her head hung low. "I'm going to take a nap. Please don't bother me. And don't tell my mother," she gestured to the space around them, "about this."

It was nine o'clock when Toph got home. "Su! I'm home. How was your last day at head quarters?" When she didn't get a reply from her usually chatty daughter, she began to worry. She walked upstairs to Su's bedroom and opened the unlocked door to be met with sniffles. She took a seat on the bed that her daughter was occupying and placed a gentle hand on her back in comfort. "What's wrong Su?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." She said with a few hiccups.

"Is it about Lin's injury?"

Su quickly sat up in surprise. "How did y-"

"A few of my officers told me, after the raid, that she had some cuts on her face." Toph let out a sigh. "That kid never liked telling me when she was hurt and that continued when she entered the force. When she first joined, I asked a few officers to tell me if she were hut and I let her decide if she wanted to tell me unless it was serious."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So I'm guessing that those cuts she got today had something to do with you?"

Su hung her head in shame. "We were going after some burglars-"

"Lin!" Toph burst through her daughter's house.

"Aunt Toph?"

"Go fly around junior. I need to talk to Lin."

"She's not even talking to me right now. What makes you think she is going to talk to you?"

Toph had her hand poised to knock on her daughter's door. "Because unlike you, I can kick her ass." Tenzin walked outside, glider in hand as Toph was granted entrance into Lin's room. For the second time that night, she was met with sniffling. "Lin, we need to talk."

"He's scared of me."

Toph was taken aback by the statement. "Who is afraid of you?"

"Hakoda. Every time I try to pick him up, he cries and slaps my face."

Toph laid down on the bed next to her, blowing the bangs off her face. "It gets better."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Su both did the same thing to me when you realised that I was blind." Toph pulled Lin into her embrace as though she were five years old again. "I came home one day and you were only a year old. I had my feet up on the coffee table, because they were sore, so I couldn't feel you playing on your mat. You tried to get my attention through gestures and you being the smart kid you were, realised I was blind. I picked you up that night to put you to bed and you began screaming bloody murder. I didn't know what was going on until you slapped my eyes. It really hurt my feelings. But after a few weeks, you began to understand that my blindness was something that would never leave. Give Hakoda some time and he will understand."

"I had no idea I did that. I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings."

"It's okay. I got over it. But Su is really upset. She thinks you're angry at her."

"I'm not. I mean, I wouldn't be in this position if she had listened to me, but I moved passed it. I'm just upset that now I have something to remind me of the incident for life." She felt her mother's hand on her face, closing her eyes as it touched every indentation on her face. It paused when it touched the bandaged portion of her skin.

"Do they still hurt?"

"The pain has dulled but it really hurt when it first happened."

They laid in each others embrace until they felt the need to pull away. Toph stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "One more thing, I don't care how many times I told you to be tough, when you get hurt on the job, I want you to tell me. No ifs, no buts. And call Su, I think she needs you to tell her you're not angry."

And with that, she was gone. Lin rolled over and picked up the phone. Three rings and she heard her sister's small voice. "Hey Su-"


	15. Eggs and bacon

**i'm sorry to those of you who like the sisterly love between Su and Lin but i had to have this happen. i hope you can forgive me. i hope you enjoy and review. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Lin woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She froze. Tenzin was still asleep next to her, her mother wasn't nice enough to make her breakfast, even if she could see, and her other family members were vegetarian. "Tez." She shook him lightly.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Someone is in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon."

Tenzin rolled over, trying to drown her out with a blanket. "Tell them thanks and make sure you leave a tip."

Lin growled. So much for having a protective boyfriend to watched over her and their son. Lin flung the covers off of her before lightly getting off the bed. She grabbed one of the spools off her uniform, grasping it tightly in her hands, she opened her bedroom door and began the nervous walk downstairs to find out who the intruder was and why they were making breakfast. She made her way to the lounge room before hearing two people chuckle. She had heard both before. "Kya! What the heck are you doing in my kitchen at," she looked up at the clock above the kitchen counter, "… ten in the morning. Oh."

Kya shot her a smirk. "I bet you were really hoping it was six o'clock."

"Maybe. When did you get into the city?"

"Yesterday. I told Tenzin that I would be coming by for breakfast. Did he not tell you?"

"Excuse me for a second." Kya watched Lin retreat back upstairs, soon followed by something hitting the floor, hard. Tenzin came down stairs rubbing his head with a frown on his face and Lin right behind him. "Thank you for making breakfast for us."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for this little guy." She kissed Hakoda on the cheek before giving him another mouthful of egg, to which he happily ate. "I can't believe he is already a year old."

"That tends to happen." Lin and Tenzin took a seat across from Kya and began digging into their own meals. "So what are you really doing here?"

Kya took a bite of bacon before speaking. "I was passing Republic City on my way to Kyoshi Island. I want to see how awesome dad used to be in his pass lives and to see if I can pick up a few skills from the warriors."

"Lin?"

"In here Su."

When Su saw Kya, she ran up to her and hugged her. "It's so good to see to you again."

"It's good to see you to. Why are you all dressed up?"

Su turned around to show off her floor length dress. "Lin and I are going shopping today."

"Crap." Everyone turned to the older Beifong. "I can't go with you Su. I promised Katara I would bring Hakoda and help her with her garden. Blame Aang, he somehow suckered me into it.

Su looked visibly upset at the news. "I could go with you. I was going to buy a new knapsack anyway. Want to come Tenzin?"

"No thank you Kya. I'm going to sit in on council meeting today so I can see ho-" he was met with fake snores from Su and Kya.

Lin placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It's okay Tez, I'm more than happy to listen to your boring job."

"Thank- why do you do that?"

* * *

><p>"Careful badgermole." Lin caught Hakoda before he fell into some mud. He had only been walking for roughly two months and was ready to start running around. Lin placed him back on the ground and then went back to helping Katara. "Tell me again why my mother couldn't help you?"<p>

"She is why you are here in the first place." A few months ago, Katara suggested that Toph helped her with the garden. She was surprised that she had accepted to help move some of the large trees with her bending to a larger area. She understood why Toph had agreed, when Aang came home. Apparently she arranged the trees to spell a very rude word. Aang thought it was clever because she was blind but the acolytes did not find it amusing. Aang was too busy with the council to fix it, so Lin was called in.

"She's fifty three and still making me clean up her pranks."

"That's Toph for you. She was pulling pranks when she was pregnant to. She nearly gave Sokka a hear attack by claiming she was going into labour… twice. She was only four months pregnant."

"Sounds like something she would do."

The sound of laughing and splashing interrupted the two women. Lin walked up to her son who was currently splashing in a muddy puddle and in the middle of taking off his clothes. Lin smiled at the sight. He clearly loved having his fun in the mud. She was startled by a flash from behind her. "Are you carrying cameras around now?"

"You never know when a cute moment like this will arise."

"Well I'm going to get Hakoda cleaned up in time for dinner."

Lin picked up her muddy, half naked son and used her earthbending to extract most of the mud from his body before going inside.

Just as she got in the tub with Hakoda, thinking she could relax before dinner that night, Hakoda splashed water in her face. "Badgermole, you don't know who you're messing with." She splashed him back and he giggled. Lin giggled in turn,_ he is so adorable when he laughs._

She propped him up on her bent legs and began to wash his chest, when she heard the familiar click of a camera. _Tenzin. _"Your mother has cameras in the bathroom now?"

"Yes she does and I'm very happy that she does. Don't worry, I didn't capture…" He gestured to her naked body, "anything."

Lin didn't care if he did or not. She was proud of her body. She didn't spend four months working out to rid herself of baby fat for nothing. "Has everyone arrived?"

"Just waiting on Su and Kya. I think Su may be the only person in the world to bankrupt the Beifong fortune."

"Don't challenge her." She handed Hakoda to him before standing up to get out of the tub herself. Tenzin grimaced at the sight of the filthy water as Lin began to get ready for dinner.

"Why is the water so filthy?"

"Hakoda decided to play in a muddy puddle. I couldn't get it all off."

She finished getting dressed just as Tenzin put Hakoda into a new pair of clothes they kept at the island. They walked into the dinning room to find everyone immersed in listening to one of Kya's stories of how she has tried cactus juice from every state in the Earth Kingdom. Joy. The story lasted another five minutes before she moved on to something else. "Now that everyone is here. Su has something she would like to tell you all."

They looked at Su expectedly as she tried to avoid their gaze. "I was talking to Kya about her journey for enlightenment, and well, I um, I've decided to join her. So lets eat."

"What do you mean you're going on a journey for enlightenment!" of course Lin was the first to bug out. "You just finished year nine. And you're only fifteen."

"And a half."

"Now is not the time for specifics mother. I would have expected you to react first."

"That's because I don't care… wrong choice of words. What I mean is, Su should be free to do what she wants to do. That's all I ever wanted as a child, so who am I to deny her this opportunity. She is a capable bender and has Kya with her."

Lin sat in shock. She thought her mother would be on her side for this one. She took in a few deep breaths before speaking. "When do you plan on leaving?"

Su rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Tomorrow. We already bought everything."

Lin was going to kill Kya. She was going to kill her and bury her so far down even her mother won't be able to find her.

After desert, Su went outside for some much needed fresh air. Lin followed her outside, still annoyed she was leaving at such a young age. "I know what you're going to say Lin. You're going to say I'm too young, and too inexperienced. But I need this. I need to find where I belong."

Lin sat next to her on an earth bench Su had created. "I know this is what you want to do, but it doesn't mean I'm okay with it. I like having my little sister around and Hakoda likes having his aunt look after him. I'm going to miss you."

Su looked at her sister, eyes glistening with emotion. She wrapped her arms around Lin and smiled. "I'm going to miss you too."

"I hope you do. But promise me you won't have any cactus juice and get me something nice."


	16. Twinkle Toes the Third

**this seems too rushed for my liking. but i needed to upload it otherwise i'd have writers block. anyway i hope you like it and please review. i will expand more in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Mm."<p>

"That's it badgermole. Two more little sounds. Say mum. Come on." Lin sat on her bed with her son, Hakoda, in her lap, eagerly waiting for the nineteen month old to say his first word.

"Lin, you can't expect him to speak when he clearly doesn't want to. He's still very young as well." Tenzin took a seat next to his girlfriend and pulled her into his lap. "Besides, his first word will be dad. Isn't that right my little Hakoda? I don't know about you but I was airbending before I was talking."

"Yes, but you were two when you started airbending. Katara told me that she thought you were going to be mute."

Tenzin pouted at the speculation he was going to be mute. Lin kissed him on the cheek, cheering him up easily. "I'm going to put him to bed. Be back in a second." Lin carried Hakoda back to his bedroom, smiling as she felt him begin to fall asleep against her shoulder. She put him down in his crib and kissed him on the forehead before returning to her bedroom to find Tenzin sitting up against the headboard, looking off into the distance. "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"Huh?"

Lin smiled at his ignorance before crawling into bed next to him. "You have that blank look on your face. You only wear it when you are thinking really hard about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I would but I don't think you would like it."

"Try me."

Tenzin took in a deep breath before speaking. "I was just thinking about how long it would be until you and I have a child together."

"You're right, I wouldn't like it."

"Hear me out. We are both young and that is the best time to have a child. You have cemented your position on the force as a captain, I just got the job working with the council and I will become a councilman in a few years. What better time than to have another child?"

Lin groaned as she rolled over onto her pillow and began mumbling into it. She let out a sigh before propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Can't we wait until Hakoda starts school?… or graduates?"

"Lin, I would like a child that is half mine and half yours. I love Hakoda as though he were my own but I'd like to be able to air bend with my own child."

Lin's face turned into a scowl at his choice of words. "And if she were an earthbender?"

"I guess that would be okay." _Choose your words carefully. _"All I'm asking is that you think about it. I couldn't ask for anything else." Tenzin lay back down on the bed, drawing Lin into his chest.

Lin breathed in his scent and smiled. "I'll think about it but no promises."

Lin woke to crying. She opened her eyes to find Tenzin gone. Lin pushed herself off the bed, going to the source of the crying. She bent down and picked Hakoda up. "What's wrong badgermole?" Usually he stopped crying when he was in her presence. "Are you sick?" Just as she asked the question, Hakoda threw up on her. She quickly held the crying toddler at arms length as she gagged on the smell. Lin put him back in his crib and took her shirt off. "So, this shirt will be burned." She grabbed a new shirt and slipped it on. Picking up the phone in the hallway, she dialled the number for her mother's office.

"Chief Beifong."

"Hey Chief, I can't come in today."

"Why not?" Lin groaned as Hakoda began to cry louder. "Is the kid okay?"

"He's sick. I'm not sure what's wrong with him. I have to go."

Toph 'looked' at her phone in annoyance. Usually she was the first to hang up on people, not the other way around. She dialled the number for Air Temple Island. "What's up Sugar Queen?"

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"Nope. Pretty quite this morning."

"Oh. What do you need?"

"I just got a call form Lin saying Hakoda was sick-"

"I'll pick you up and then we will go to Lin's."

Lin was desperately trying to get Hakoda to stop crying. She had tried everything. She even contemplated giving him some sake to calm him down. It worked wonders for her quite often, why wouldn't it work for him. Just as he began to quieten down, the door swung open so harshly it hit the wall with a bang, causing Hakoda to start crying again. Lin was going to kill whoever opened her door. All her frustration went away when she saw Katara. _Thank the spirits._ "Please help him. I have no idea what is wrong."

Katara took some water from her water skin before applying it to his back as Lin held him. "I haven't seen this before. I can take the pain away but I can't stop the symptoms." Three minutes passed before she returned the water to its rightful place.

"Will he be okay?"

"He should be. I think it might be a stomach bug but something feels off."

Lin sat down on the couch, happy that her child was no longer in pain. "Why are you two here? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm just curious."

Toph took a seat next to her and propped her feet on the coffee table as she cleaned her nails. "It's a grandparent thing. You wouldn't understand."

Lin rolled her eyes at her mother. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Pfft. I'm the boss, I get to decide when I take the day off, no one else."

"Can I hold him?" Lin wordlessly handed Hakoda to Katara. "So how have you been Lin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew when something is on your mind. Your eyebrow twitches every few minutes."

"I haven't got anything on my mind."

"Badgermole, I don't need to have my feet on the ground to know when you're lying." Lin glared at her mother. She hated it when she called her out. "And don't glare at me." _How did she know?_

Lin let out a sigh as she laid back into the couch cushions. "Tenzin wants to have a child and I have no idea what I want."

"Lin, you need to do what makes you happy."

"That's the thing! I don't know what I want. I want to make Tenzin happy but he wants an airbender even though he claims that an earthbender would be okay. And I just had a kid a year and a half ago. The pain is too fresh in my mind to think of having another kid."

"Lin," She looked over at Katara, "try not to think of the negatives, you need to think on the positives."

"Well, I did enjoy the months that I was pregnant, that is after all the drama over Bumi was put to the side. Hakoda makes me smile more than anyone else ever could, and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And this new child will be both Tenzin and I in one." She rubbed her eyes with her palms as she thought of what she should do. "I'll give it a year. That way I won't have to be too concerned about Hakoda."

Toph shook her head is disbelief. "You're crazy."

When Tenzin came home after work, he found Lin and Hakoda outside. As he got closer he found Lin making little earth figures in the ground for their son's amusement. Tenzin snuck up behind her and began kissing her neck. "You didn't go to work."

She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed the ticklish spot behind her ear. "Hakoda wasn't feeling well. He hasn't thrown up in the past two hours so I think he is feeling better."

He leaned over to kiss his son on the cheek. "Poor little guy. How is the first word situation coming along?"

"I think he is really close to saying his first word."

Just as they were about to kiss each other, Hakoda began to make a little noise. "Mm,"

"Yes."

"Mmu-" the two parents leaned forward, eager to see what would come out of the boy's mouth, when, "-achoo!" With the sneeze came a big gust of air, causing Lin and Tenzin to brace themselves. When the wind died down, they looked at their son in amazement.

"He's an airbender." Tenzin said in the most mutual voice possible.


	17. My son is an airbender

**sorry it took so long to write. next chapter i believe Bumi will make an appearance. so woohoo. i hope you enjoy this and i apologise if it seems rushed. enjoy and please review**

* * *

><p>"My son is an airbender!" Tenzin took Hakoda from Lin and began dancing around the backyard with him. "He's going to have tattoos! He's going to be a vegetarian and he's going to be bald like me!"<p>

Lin took her son out of his hands, clutching him tightly in to her chest. "You wont be touching a single hair on his head."

"Oh spirits! I have to call my dad! He's going to be so happy!"

Lin couldn't help but smile as she watched her boyfriend run inside to the phone. She turned back to Hakoda and placed a gentle hand to his cheek. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And even though you may not be an earthbender, I still love you with all my heart."

"Lin!" She turned around to see Tenzin jumping up and down as though he had just eaten all the candy in the house. "Dad is going to be here soon and he is bringing mum and your mother! Isn't this great!?"

"Yes Tenzin, it is great, but you need to calm down before you pass out."

Tenzin took in some deep breaths, calming himself down with ease, he took Hakoda from her and threw him up in the air, catching him when gravity took hold. "I can't wait to teach you your culture. You are going to love the story of the guru who never ate."

_Good luck kid. _They looked up when they heard Appa drawing close. Aang jumped off the bison before he landed and took his grandson into his arms. "He's an airbender! Katara, we have another airbender!"

Katara walked over to him, and hugged him. "That must be why he was sick today. I've heard of babies being sick when they unblock their chakra's. His must have been powerfully blocked."

"Whatever Sugar Queen. Now hand him over." Aang didn't hesitate to hand Hakoda to her. "I can't believe my grandkid is a Twinkle Toes. Badgermole! You better make sure he can still kick butt like a Beifong."

"This is so exciting." Said Aang, jumping and clapping his hands like a sealhound. "We should hold a press conference tomorrow. The world will be so happy to know we have another airbender."

"Twinkle Toes, take it down a notch. There won't be any ceremonies or press conferences."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want to put a massive target on his back. Once we tell the world Hakoda is an airbender, they will know he is the grandchild of the Avatar, the Chief of police, and the nephew of Councilman Sokka. So no telling people until he can protect himself."

Aang sighed in disappointment. "Okay."

They went inside where Lin had a pot of tea brewing. She poured everyone a cup before taking a seat next to Tenzin who had Hakoda sitting on his lap. "We need to discuss how we are going to raise Hakoda. I believe that we should move to Air Temple Island so he can grow up around his culture."

"I think that is a good idea Tenzin. We will set up a couple of rooms for you and Lin. So within the next couple of weeks it will be ready for you to move into."

Lin's brows furrowed in annoyance. "We're not moving anywhere."

"Don't be ridiculous Lin," Tenzin shrugged her off as though her opinion had no value in this discussion. "Hakoda needs to be immersed in his culture if he is to lead them in the future."

"We're not moving."

"Lin our son-"

Lin knew she was going to regret this later. "He is not our son, he is mine. And as his mother I will not allow you to do the same thing your father did to you." She took Hakoda from him, and placed him on her lap, tickling his sides lightly, which resulted in a giggle from him. " He is going to grow up doing what he wants to do. If he wants to be a cop, then he will be a cop. If he wants to be a nomad and roam the world, I wont be happy about it, but if it makes him happy, so be it."

Tenzin and Aang both looked visibly hurt at her choice of words. "I didn't pressure Tenzin into anything… did I?"

Toph set down her teacup. "You kinda did. I'm not saying all of us were perfect in our parenting but I think you should have cut the kid some slack. Lin, you're Hakoda's mother and you have the right to decide what is best for the little guy. What ever your decision, I'll stand by you."

Tenzin was at a loss for words. He allowed his emotions to take hold of his mind. "You both have no idea what you are talking about! Hakoda needs to do this whether he wants to or not!"

Katara stood up, deciding it was time for the adults to leave their children to handle this. "Come on Aang, Toph. Let's leave the kids to talk."

"Take Tenzin with you. We've finished talking."

"No we haven't! You're being unreasonable!"

"This isn't up to you!" Hakoda began to whimper in her arms, causing her to force herself to calm down. "I am his mother, and I make his decisions until he is old enough to do so. And until you can understand that, you can go sleep on Air Temple Island."

Just as Tenzin opened his mouth to retort, she summoned a wall of earth and pushed him out of her house. She breathed out a sigh of relief at finally having some silence in her house. She looked at the child propped on her hip, offering him a small smile as she spoke. "Dinner, bath and then bed?"

He gurgled and then smiled in return.

Lin was relaxing in the bath as Hakoda played with his bath toys. Enjoying his giggling and splashing. "I can't believe he wanted to take this away from you. You can't have the whole weight of a culture on your shoulders and still enjoy life. I understand that there is a culture out there that you are a part of but they have hundreds of acolytes to help them carry on the teachings. Just because you happen to have airbending, it does not make you their leader."

Seeing Hakoda yawn, she picked him up and wrapped him in a towel before drying herself off. She dressed herself and Hakoda in their respective pyjamas before walking into her bedroom where she laid him on his back on her bed before getting in next to him, resting a strong hand on his chest, they fell asleep soundly.

The noise of her bedroom door opening five hours later, startled her awake. "Tenzin? What are you doing here?" She whispered, looking over Hakoda's small form, thankful he was still asleep.

Tenzin stood in the doorway as he spoke. "I came to apologise. You were right. He is your son and you get to decide on this situation. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me and for that, I am sorry."

Lin threw the blankets behind her off, wordlessly giving him permission to enter the bedroom. Tenzin to climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he laid his head down on her pillow. "So did Katara convince you or did you meditate?"

"…Both."

"And Tenzin?"

"Hmm?"

"Question my methods for raising my son, or call me ridiculous again and I will not let you touch me for a year."


	18. Like old times

**sorry this is late. i'm trying to crank them out. i hope you like this and please review.**

* * *

><p>"Mum!"<p>

"Yes Hakoda?"

"Milk!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease?"

Lin smiled. Loving the mispronunciation of the word, please. She handed the two year old his bottle before going to her room to get dressed for work. Just as she finished putting on her boots, there was a knock on the door. "Aang is early." She walked to the door and opened it. It wasn't Aang. "Bumi? What are you doing here?"

Bumi frowned, this was the first time he had seen her in a year and a half. "What happened? How did you get those scars?"

Lin sighed, she was not in the mood for this. "Bumi, don't make me ask again."

Bumi shoved the topic from his mind. "Dad asked me to pick up Hakoda." Lin moved out of the way, giving Bumi access to her home. "Dad said he's an airbender."

"Yeah, he is."

"You okay with that?"

"Of course."

Bumi smiled when his eyes landed on his son. "Wow. He's gotten pretty big."

"That tends to happen. So when did you get into the city?"

"This morning." An awkward silence soon followed, something that Bumi didn't like between himself and Lin and something he no longer wanted. "Look Lin, can we please start over? I miss being able to laugh with you without feeling awkward."

"I, guess, we can try." Lin was uncertain about this but she was willing to try anything to stop the awkwardness.

Bumi fist pumped the air, finally they were able to move on in their relationship, no matter how dysfunctional it was. "So is the little guy ready to go?"

"Yes he is." Lin picked up Hakoda from his high chair. She was about to hand him to Bumi but- "No boomerangs."

"I know."

"No war stories."

"Okay."

"And no swearing."

"Just hand him over already!" Lin kissed Hakoda goodbye and then gave him to Bumi. "I promise I will let nothing happen to him. You have my word."

Lin gave a half smile. "Tenzin will pick him up after he is done with work. _Please _take care of him. He is my world."

"I promise. Soldier's honour."

Lin took a deep breath and left her home, anxiety already taking hold.

* * *

><p>"Morning Chief"<p>

"What's wrong?" Not even one foot in her mother's office and she can already tell something is off. No point trying to hide it.

"Bumi's back in town. He came over to take Hakoda to Air Temple Island. I'm just… a little worried."

Toph gestured for Lin to take a seat. "What exactly are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure. There is a part of me thinking he will take Hakoda. Another part is saying Bumi can't be trusted. Over all I'm worried about Hakoda being hurt."

"Lin," Toph covered her daughter's hand with her own in an effort to bring her comfort, "you know Bumi would never do that. The night he came back into the city, and you and Tenzin were outside, he held Hakoda. True the kid cried, but I felt his heart when he laid eyes on the kid. His heart felt the same as yours when Hakoda was put in your arms. Bumi truly does care about Hakoda, just give him a chance." Lin smiled at the memory of when she first laid eyes on Hakoda. The feel of his soft skin, and that baby smell all newborns have. "You're remembering it now aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Toph shot her, her trademark grin. "Get back to work Lieutenant."

* * *

><p>Tenzin landed on Air Temple Island to the sound of screaming. With the use of his airbending, he ran until he found the source. Bumi was currently throwing Hakoda in the air and catching him, much do the child's delight. Though in Tenzin's eyes, all he saw was his child being thrown. He ran full speed and caught the child midair. "What the?"<p>

"What are you doing with my child!?"

"Relax. We were just having some fun little brother."

"Tenzin? What's wrong? You're face is that red colour." Aang came running towards them, seeing that they were about to get into an argument.

"Why is Bumi looking after Hakoda!?"

"Lin said it was okay when Bumi picked him up this morning. He has been bonding with Hakoda all day."

"I don't care!" Tenzin turned around and poked Bumi in the chest with his index finger. "I don't want you around my son." And with that, Tenzin left with Hakoda on his glider.

"That could have been much worse."

Bumi nodded in agreement. "What do you think his reaction will be, when he finds out Lin said I could take Hakoda fishing tonight?"

* * *

><p>Lin peered around the corner from her position in the kitchen. when the front door slammed shut. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Bumi was looking after Hakoda today!"

"I know."

Tenzin set Hakoda on the floor, allowing him to run off into the backyard. "What do you mean you know?"

"He picked up Hakoda this morning for Aang and we talked. We're trying to start over as friends. And I believe he truly wants to bond with Hakoda. He called me this afternoon and asked me if he could take Hakoda fishing tonight and I said yes. I tried to get a hold of you before you left to pick him up but you were already gone."

"I- well, he was throwing Hakoda up in the air when I came by! What if he drops him?"

Lin let out a sigh of frustration. "Tez, you and I throw Hakoda up in the air all the time. Bumi is no different. Just trust him to do the right thing okay."

"Mum!"

Lin walked outside to see what her son wanted, leaving Tenzin to sort through his thoughts. "What's going on Badgermole?"

"Look!" Lin kneeled next to him to see an achidnagopher. "Tiny and spiky"

"Uh-huh. Make sure you don't touch it."

"Okay." A moment later and the animal disappeared underground. "Wow! Can you?"

"Hmm? Can I what?"

"Do that? Hide?"

"I can. But why would I want to hide?" Hakoda shrugged his shoulders. "Lets go inside. I made a custard tart for desert."

Hakoda jumped up and ran inside. If there was one thing he and Aang shared, it was their love for custard tarts.

* * *

><p>Tenzin opened the door to find his brother dressed in a vest, with a floppy hat and gumboots. Accompanied by his rod and a smaller one meant for a child, along with that stupid grin of his. "Is the kid ready?"<p>

Lin came up behind Tenzin, holding Hakoda in her hands. "Hey Bumi, Hakoda is ready for a night of fishing. He just woke up from a nap, so he might fall asleep around ten. Please keep an eye on him."

Bumi took Hakoda from her. His grin growing larger. "I promise. I'll have him back to you in the morning."

"He has warm clothes on the Island if he gets cold."

"Lin, stop worrying."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Tenzin closed the door, still frowning over the whole situation. "I could have taken him fishing."

"You're a vegetarian. And you don't know how to fish. Sokka and his dad tried to teach you but you said you never wanted to hurt a living creature." She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly. "Besides, now we have the house to ourselves."

A smile wormed itself onto Tenzin's face. He picked her up and ran to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door. Lin groaned as she rolled over to see the time. One in the morning. She pushed herself off the bed, scowling at Tenzin's sleeping form. She slipped on a pair of shorts and tank top. Lin yawned as she answered the door. "Bumi?"<p>

"Sorry I woke you. Hakoda didn't want to spend the night in Air Temple Island."

Lin took a tearstain faced Hakoda into her arms, hushing him slightly as he tried to stifle his cries. "It's okay. You're home now. Thanks for bringing him home Bumi."

"No problem." He kissed Hakoda on the head. "I'll see you in a year or so little guy."

"You're shipping out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we were only here to re-supply."

"Oh, well I guess we'll see you in a year."

With a curt nod, Bumi walked back the way he came.


	19. Run

**HA! 2k i was going to add more but i'll save that for later today or tomorrow R&R. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hakoda. Can you please stop playing with your staff and get ready for dinner."<p>

The three year old groaned but did as he was told. "Where is dad?"

"He has some paperwork he has to finish. He should be home in an hour maybe later."

Just as Lin placed a bowl of soup in front of Hakoda, there was a knock on the door. "Eat up. I'll be right back." Lin opened the door to three men. "Can I help you?"

"You can help us by dying." A fist flew at her face at an alarming speed. She stumbled back as it connected with her. She shook of the shock and yelled out to her son. "Hakoda! Run! Get out of here!"

"Mum?!" Hakoda was standing in the hallway, watching as his men began to assault her.

"Run!" She summoned a wall, separating Hakoda from watching the events unfold. Hakoda ran outside and opened his little glider and took off.

* * *

><p>"Chief?"<p>

Toph groaned. The rookie had been bothering her all night and she was about to snap. "What?!"

"Umm, there is someone on the roof and he won't come down."

Toph pushed herself out of her chair. "Watch and listen kid."

Toph walked up the stairs leading to the roof. She opened the door, pausing when she felt him. "Hakoda?" No response. Toph walked closer to him and heard little sniffles. She took a seat next to him, worry clawed its way into her mind when his little arms wrapped around her. "Hakoda," Toph used a more stern tone of voice, she had to find out what was wrong, "Tell me what's wrong."

Hakoda sniffled as he spoke. "Mum is hurt." Toph's heart began to race. "She told me to run." Tears began flowing from his eyes. "Mummy is hurt."

Toph took Hakoda into her arms as she stood. She carried him into her office and sat him down in her chair. "Stay here Hakoda. I'll go help mum." He gave her a nod as she exited the office. Closing the door behind her, she pointed to her secretary. "Yin! Call Master Katara and send her to Captain Beifong's home. Squad A! We're moving out!"

They all gave a salute as they followed her out of the building. They shot their cables at the zip lines, taking off through the streets of Republic City at alarming speeds. It only took them a minute to arrive at their destination. The front door was off its hinges and little rocks littered the front yard. Toph bolted into the house, ignoring the feeling of a warm liquid on the bottom of her foot. Two men were knocked out cold, lying in the middle of the doorway in a slump.

Grimaces were heard from behind Toph. She stopped in her tracks when she felt it. In the middle of the hallway was a man impaled, suspended in the air by a stake made of earth.

Toph stepped around it, running towards her daughter who had been thrown halfway through a wall that didn't used to be there. Lin's breathing was shallow as Toph removed her from the uncomfortable position. "Captain, can you hear me?" She didn't receive an answer. She put her hand in Lin's. "If you can hear me, squeeze your hand." There was a subtle twitch, causing Toph to sigh in relief. "That's my girl. Lieutenant, arrest those two men, set up a perimeter and get the crime investigation unit to sort out what happened." Appa's groan was heard in the distance. "You're going to be okay Badgermole. Help is here." She felt another twitch from Lin's hand in her own.

"Toph!"

"Over here." Katara stopped when her eyes stumbled upon the impaled man. "Not now Katara."

Katara knelt down next to them, assessing Lin's condition. "We need to get her to the hospital."

Toph picked her up wordlessly, causing Lin to grunt in pain. "Sorry." Once outside, Toph earthbended them into Appa's saddle, where Aang waited patiently at the reins. "Let's go Twinkle Toes." As they flew off to the hospital, Toph heard water being bent. "What's the damage?"

Katara sighed as her hands moved around Lin's beaten body. "Not good. She has, from what I can tell, four broken ribs, an open wound on her right side most likely caused by a shard of ice, and her face is swollen with a broken nose. Her body will be severely bruised if she makes it."

"What do you mean 'if she makes it!?'"

"Toph, her body has gone through a huge ordeal, she is lucky to still be, somewhat, conscious much less alive."

"We're here!" Aang landed outside of the hospital, going into the saddle, he took Lin in his arms and jumped off, slowing his descent with the use of airbending. He handed her to the doctors waiting by the emergency room doors. "Katara, you should go with them. You're the best healer we have and the best chance Lin has at making it." Katara gave a curt nod as she walked into the building.

"Toph, where is Hakoda?"

"He's in my office."

"You go bring him here, I'm going to get Tenzin and Sokka."

* * *

><p>Toph entered her office to find Hakoda asleep on the little couch across from her desk. The scene made her heart break. Her grandson was asleep while his mother fought for her life in hospital. She sat down next to his small body, running a soothing hand through his hair for five minutes until he woke.<p>

"Grandma Toph?"

"Hey kiddo. Did you have a nice sleep?

"Where is mum?"

_Straight to the point, just like his mother. _"She's at the hospital. Kata-"

"What?! Why?!"

Toph pulled his now trembling body into her lap, holding him tightly against her chest. "Hakoda, I want to talk to you and I need you to listen." Toph recalled the times she had given this talk to Lin and Suyin, both times were due to terrible situations. "Your mother is a good person, she puts her life on the line everyday when she works to protect her city, and there are people out there who don't like that she stops them from doing what they want to do. Sometimes, these people decide that they want her to stop, and are willing to kill to make that happen. Even though we know we can die any day, we will stand strong to protect this city and the ones we love."

Hakoda sniffled as he tried to stop himself from crying. "Is mum going to be okay?"

"She's like me. We're too stubborn to die." Toph smiled down at him, making him feel better about the situation. "Let's go to the hospital and see how she is going."

"Okay."

Toph picked him up as she headed to the zip lines, speeding towards the hospital as Hakoda clung to her. She released her hold on the line when they arrived at their destination. They walked into the hospital where Tenzin took Hakoda from her, holding him close as he sobbed, happy to see his son was okay. Toph was met with a hug of her own, smiling as Sokka hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared out of my mind. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not much. I think someone said she was stabilised. I'm not too sure."

They sat patiently in the waiting room for an hour when a nurse cam out to address them. "Chief Beifong?"

Toph stood up. "Is she okay?"

"She's stabilised." Everyone visibly sighed in relief. "Master Katara said she can have visitors."

Tenzin moved to stand up, only to be stopped by the nurse. "Sorry sir. Family members only."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. Those are the rules."

Toph took Hakoda from him, following the nurse into Lin's room. She thanked the nurse before closing the door behind her.

"How's it looking Katara?"

Katara didn't look up from the position at Lin's side. "Better. I think she will make a full recovery but she will have scar from the cut on her side."

Lin laid on her back in a pair of cargo pants and her bindings. Allowing for Katara to heal the cut on her side. Her ribs and face had been healed by other healers. Only severe bruising was left behind as evidence of what had happened.

"Gran-Gran, why is she purple?" Katara looked up, thinking that Lin was no longer breathing, only to find Hakoda gesturing to the bruising.

"That's what happens when you get hurt. It's a bruise."

Toph set Hakoda down on the bed next to Lin. Hakoda instantly snuggled into Lin's side, happy to be close to her again. "Careful kiddo, don't want to hurt her." Toph raised a hand and gently traced Lin's face like she had many times before. Frowning when she felt the raised skin under her left eye due to swelling. She sighed when she felt the two scars that ran parallel on the right side, stopping just under her eye.

"She'll be fine Toph. Her body is just exhausted."

Toph rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands as she realised how exhausted she herself was. "What time is it?"

"It's twelve. You should go home and sleep. I'll call if she wakes up."

"Thanks Katara. Hakoda can stay with Sokka and I tonight. Lin's house is going to need some fixing up."

"Do we have to go grandma Toph?"

"'Fraid so kid." Toph took him into her arms, smiling when she felt him rest his head against her shoulder. "I'll come by tomorrow morning." They walked back out to the waiting room, where Sokka had passed out in a chair, Aang meditated on the floor and Tenzin's knee kept bouncing up and down. Toph kicked Sokka's foot, jolting him awake.

"Huh? What?"

"We're going home Snoozles."

"O-okay."

"You're taking Hakoda?"

"He needs to sleep. Lin is going to be fine so I suggest you got back to Air Temple Island and get some sleep yourself."

Frowning, Tenzin stood up. "Why is he going with you? I'm his father."

"In the eyes of the law, you are not his father. I am his soul guardian, therefore he is coming home with me tonight." Toph led the way outside, leaving Sokka to follow.

Sokka looked at Tenzin pitifully before running after Toph's retreating form.

* * *

><p>"Did you really need to be so harsh with Tenzin?"<p>

"Junior needs to learn his place. That kid has gotten everything to go his way since they found out he was an airbender. I'm just bringing him back to reality."

Sokka laid down in bed, watching as Toph rid herself of her armour. "Did you get in touch with Su?"

Toph rolled into bed, resting her head on his bare chest. "I would but I have no idea where she is. I swear, the next time I see that kid, I am going to give her a talking to. She could at least send a letter, even if I can't read it."

Toph and Sokka dozed off into a peaceful sleep, only to be awoken ten minutes later. Toph quickly sat up, somehow not disrupting Sokka from his slumber. "Who's there?!"

"It's me grandma Toph."

"Oh kiddo, you scared me. What's up?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course you can." Toph pulled back the blankets, allowing for Hakoda to slide in next to her. She wrapped a strong arm around him as he buried his face into her chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" She felt him nod. "Tell me what happened."

"It's not really a dream. It's a memory. About what happened today. Only this time mum died. And it was all because I couldn't protect her. She died because I cut and ran. Classic airbender technique. Why couldn't I be an earthbender?"

Toph decided to lighten up the mood. "You're not an earthbender because the universe likes you too much. If you were an earthbender you would have your mother and I teaching you. You can ask any of my students, including your aunt and they can tell you how mean we are."

"If the universe liked me, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Kid, if the universe liked everyone, then we would all get our own way. And Sokka wouldn't get hurt so much, even if most of it is self inflicted. As for what happened today, you have to tell yourself that everything is fine and your mother beat up those useless bad guys."

Hakoda smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, grandma Toph. I love you."

Toph placed a firm but gentle hand on his small back. "Good night Hakoda, I love you too."


	20. Recovery and new beginnings

**I AM TIPSY BECAUSE THE FINALE FUCKED ME UP! AND I'VE BEEN CRYING! BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE THE FANDOM WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'**

**OR SHOULD I SAY WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**THIS IS RUSHED CAUSE I NEED TO DO A TIME SKIP KORRA NEXT CHAPTER! BUT HER BEAU i(?) SUN'T HERE YET! I LOVE AUSTRLIA AND BEING 18 AND ABLE TO DRINK LEGA**LLY **SO I CAN DROWN MY SOR****ROW**S AND MATT** WAIT HOW DID I REMO**VE BOLD LETTERIGN? IF YOU READ THIS I LOVE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER IS RIGHT** WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER. WE NEED A THIRD LEVEL OF CAPS THIS ISN'T GOOD WNOUGH... ENJOY AND KLEAVE A REVIEW. EVIDENSE PF MY DRINKING IS ON TUMBLR AT AVATA**RFA**NLIN! ENJOY... I'M A HAPPY BADGERMOLE! :D**

* * *

><p>Lin sat up in her hospital bed, resting her eyes when her door creaked open. She turned her head to the intruder, to find it was her son and mother. "You're awake!"<p>

Lin tried to stop herself from laughing, as it hurt her ribs. "Yes I am. Come give me a hug." Hakoda jumped on the bed with assistance from airbending and wrapped his arms around her. Lin hugged him back, not caring that it hurt her aching body. "I'm so happy you are safe." She ran a hand though his hair as he hugged her tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too mum." He pulled away and smiled at her. "Gran-Gran said you are better and you can come home today."

"That's fantastic Badgermole. I need to talk to grandma Toph for a minute. Can you get Sokka to get me some jerky? The food isn't the best here."

"Sure!" Hakoda ran out the door, eager to help his mother in anyway possible.

"So," Toph sat down on the bed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm thinking of sending Hakoda to live with Lao and Poppy until this blows over. If I remember correctly, my house needs repairs and we still have trials and I have to recover as well. I think sending him to Gaoling might be the best thing for him."

Toph let out a sigh. "Lin, Hakoda needs to be close to you right now. He's stayed with me for two nights and both times he had to sleep in my bed, because he has nightmares about this whole situation. I suggest you move back in until you find a new living arrangement. Your home is no longer safe, now that criminals know where it is. And the trials are being handled. You have been put on a months leave so you have plenty of time to recover and sort everything out."

Lin was amazed. Her mother had thought of everything. "Thank you. Though why a month? I know I'm hurt but usually that is only a couple weeks of leave, not a month."

"How much do you remember about the ordeal?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember taking a lot of hits. Two waterbenders and an earthbender. I remember being thrown through a wall but not before I made one last attack. Then I blacked out."

"I'm gonna be blunt. We have two men in custody and one is dead."

Lin looked away. She had killed before but she never relished in another's death. "How did he die?"

"Earth stake through the chest. Died instantly. Look Lin, I know you blame yourself but if you hadn't taken his life you would be dead. I wouldn't have a daughter, Su would be without her sister, and Hakoda wouldn't have his mother. Just be happy the universe chose you over him." Lin looked down as she let the information sink in. "Enough mulling it over, lets get you dressed and out of here. I'm surprised you haven't tried to make a break for it yet. I brought you a change of clothes yesterday."

"Oh joy, a blind woman chose my clothes for me."

Toph handed her the clothes and punched her in the arm. "Don't be smart. Do you want a hand?"

"No no. I've got it." She raised he arm to put her shirt on but it only caused her to hiss in pain. "I might need some help."

Toph took the shirt and helped her slip it on. "I haven't had to dress you since you were four."

"I wish I could have kept it like that." Once Lin finished getting dressed she stood up, holding her side while she walked through the door her mother was holding open for her. "Where is Tenzin? I haven't seen him yet."

"Junior had a council meeting. He tried to get out of it."

"Oh."

"Mum! I got you some sealblubber jerky."

Lin took the bag from him with a smile and looked in the bag. "Half of it's gone."

Hakoda looked at the ground guiltily. "I was hungry."

"Clearly."

Sokka stepped forward and gave her a gentle hug. "Happy to see you're okay. I have the Satomobile parked at the front. If you're ready."

"Paperwork is all sorted, lets get out of here."

as soon as Lin crossed the threshold of her home, she collapsed on the couch. "All right Badgermole, Sokka and I have to go into work. Help yourself to anything you need. I'll have your clothes brought over here later."

"Thanks mum. I'm going to take a nap."

"Can I go outside?" Lin didn't answer, she was already asleep. "Is she okay grandma Toph?"

"She's just tired. Do you still want to go outside?"

"No." Hakoda hoped onto the couch and nestled himself into the crook oh her arm, resting his head on her chest.

Toph bent down and placed a kiss on both their foreheads. "Lets go Snoozles."

An hour passed when Lin woke up to the feeling of water on her side. She bolted upright, and hissed. The water was removed from her body as hands pushed her back down by the shoulders. "Relax Lin."

"Katara? What are you doing here?"

"I told Toph I was going to come by for a healing session. She must have forgotten to tell you. I'm sorry I scared you. I tried waking you earlier but you were dead to the world."

"It's okay." Lin let her body relax as the water moved back to her side. "How long should it take for the bruises on my body to clear?"

"A week roughly. The cut has been healed but if you move too vigorously, it might open. And your ribs will be bruised for a while. I've nearly finished actually. You always did have a tenancy to be a heavy sleeper when you were hurt."

"Mm hmm."

"Can you please roll over? I need to get to your back." Lin did as Katara asked, but groaned in the process. "Your back is all knotted."

"That's what happens when you're thrown through a wall."

Katara silently healed Lin's back of any pain and discomfort. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You tensed up. You only do that when you're thinking hard." It was little things like these, Katara noticed in her own children that made her a good mother.

Lin let out a sigh. "This whole situation has me thinking of Hakoda. I know you are his family but my mother, Su and I are the only connections he has to the Beifong line. I was thinking he needs someone else that will also share the same connections. He needs a sibling."

"Lin, maybe you should talk to Tenzin about this. Or your mother."

"I've put the decision off for a year and a half. I think this is the right decision. The timing is perfect… kind of. Tenzin and I have cemented our positions at work, so we are able to take time off. My relationship with Bumi is better, Hakoda is old enough to be a good influence and I know he would love a sibling."

Katara returned the water to their skins. "I just think you should think about it for a little longer. Don't get me wrong, I'd love another grandchild but I just think it is a very important decision."

"I know."

Hakoda came running into the room with Aang right behind him. "Mum! Look what grandpa Aang taught me."

"Okay, I'm watching."

Hakoda opened his hands to reveal three marbles. He then bent the air to spin the marbles in a fast circle. "Wow! How long did that take you to learn?"

"A minute!"

Aang picked him up and lifted him to his shoulders. "He's a natural. It took Tenzin a week. I think it might have something to do with Beifongs being naturals in their own elements."

"Don't tell my mother that. Her ego is big enough."

Hakoda was in bed for a nap and Lin was reading a book on the couch when Tenzin came through the door. Before she could react, Tenzin crashed his lips onto hers, causing the book to fall to the floor. They separated when their lungs requested air. "I'm so happy you're okay." He kissed her again, resting a gentle hand on her cheek, he began to push her down into the couch.

"Ugh, Tez, stop."

Tenzin quickly let go of her, worry etched all over his face. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just, sore."

Tenzin looked at the hem of her shirt. "Can I have a look?" Lin reached down and began lifting up her shirt slowly, revealing the scar at her side and the bruising over her ribs. He trailed a finger down her side, tracing it over the scar, causing Lin to shiver. He leaned down and placed a kiss on it. "Mm, small price to pay to keep you here."

"It is. Tez, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Hakoda and how he doesn't have anyone to confide in. So I was thinking that he needs a sibling."

Tenzin's face broke out into a silly grin. "You mean you want to have another child?"

Lin smiled back at him. "Mhm."

Tenzin kissed her again, laughing as he did so. "Thank you."


	21. Enter the Avatar

**hope you all like this. i had to do a major time skip. though i think i will do sperate chapters because i want to do more with this. i just had to get korra in this stroy already.**

**anyway enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><em>A few more hours of paperwork and I can go home. <em>This was Lin's wish before a rookie knocked on her door. "Chief?"

"What?"

The rookie entered her office, sweating profusely under her gaze. "We have a girl in custody and we believe her to be the Avatar."

_Damnit. She was meant to be in the South Pole with Tenzin. _"What interrogation room is she in?"

"One B ma'am."

Lin mumbled under her breath as she walked to the interrogation room. Not happy that a stupid teen was wasting her time, because she just so happened to be the Avatar,

She opened the door to the interrogation room, straightened up and then walked in with the purpose to intimidate the young woman into confessing everything. "Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole lot of trouble young lady."_ How on earth did Aang get re-incarnated into this girl?_ She slammed down the clipboard, making the all so powerful Avatar jump.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I had to-"

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and to nothing, it's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar."

_Oh come on. Hakoda uses the whole 'I'm one of four airbenders left' line on me all the time. _"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

"Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her" Lin took a seat across from her. _Might as well get comfortable_. "I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait. Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?"

"Well then, why are you treating my like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history, and it's got diddly squat with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

_Fantastic, the husband. He always did have a soft spot for the youth. _"Let him in."

"Tenzin. Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked on my way to see you." _Suck up to the Airhead, that'll be right._

Tenzin took in a deep breath though those nose and released it before turning to his wife "Lin, you are looking as radiant as usual." _Same line he uses when he wants something._

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought she was meant to stay in the South pole." _I'm happy you're home but you should have called me straight away._

"You're right, she was meant to. The White Lotus is on their way here now and the Avatar, will be heading back to the South Pole, where she will stay put."

"But-"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable actions and cover all the damages."

_Right, with my money. You owe me Tez. _"Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin. Let's go Korra."

It was seven o'clock when Lin got home. And she was pissed. She had to spend an extra hour filling out paperwork all thanks to the Avatar. She bent of her uniform as she opened the door. "I'm ho- why are you still here?"

The Avatar choked on her food as she heard the voice. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here." Lin looked at her husband who was currently looking at the invisible dust on his robes. Lin grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. "We'll be right back."

Korra looked at the four people occupying the table, eating as though nothing had happened. "Your mother is Beifong?"

Hakoda looked up from his meal confused. "Yeah, what of it?"

Korra face palmed at his words _it is so obvious. _"No one ever told me Beifong and Tenzin were married."

"Was it a need to know thing?"

"Well I thought Katara would have said something. She talked about you guys all the time."

Hakoda shrugged, allowing his younger brother to take over. "Sounds like gran-gran. I don't think I have ever heard her talk about mum or dad. Not unless we asked. Grandma Toph on the other hand, she loved telling us about mum and dad."

"Hold on a second I just realised something. Beifong is forty right? And Hakoda, you're twenty one. So she had you when she was nineteen?"

"Barely." Hakoda was always the one to be aloof, when he wanted to be, not really caring about his lineage.

Tenzin and Lin walked back in, Lin with a scowl and Tenzin with a pout. "Congratulations Ikki, your father will be the one to tell you a bed time story tonight and it can be about anything you want."

The eight year old bounced in her seat excitedly, black hair bouncing as her green eyes widened in excitement. "Yay! We are going to have so much fun! Can you tell me the one where you and mum got together but add a Badgermole and a bison! No wait, the one about Toph and great grandpa Lao. No wait-"

Jinora groaned, as her concentration on her book was broken. "Ikki, wait until you are in bed."

"So Beifong, I'm sorry about today."

"Korra, drop it." They finished with their meal and everyone was ready for bed. But first, showers and unfortunately they had to share one bathroom between all seven of them. "Rohan! Hurry up! I have to get to work early tomorrow."

"I just put my shampoo in!"

Korra stood next to her, towel in hand and yawning frequently. They were the last two to have their showers in the family. "How long does he usually take?" No response. "Ugh! He's an earthbender! Hygiene is the last thing on the list." Still nothing. "So, Hakoda said you were nineteen when you had him. What was Tenzin's reaction when you told him you were pregnant? I bet he was pretty excited. You know, having an airbender and all."

_Not talking about this. _Lin put her hand on the wall, feeling for the metal piping she shut off the hot water.

"Ahhhh." Rohan ran out of the bathroom with soap in his hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "You couldn't wait?" He was met with the door slamming in his face. "Korra, little help?" With the flick of the wrist, his hair was dry and the soap gone. "She usually doesn't mind waiting. What did you say to her?"

Korra put up her hands in self defence. "Nothing! I was trying to make small talk and when that failed I asked her what Tenzin's reaction was to her pregnancy of Hakoda because she was nineteen and all that."

Rohan shook his head as he walked to his bedroom. "You're an idiot."

"Did Ikki like her story?" Tenzin didn't answer her as he dressed down for bed. "That bad?"

He pulled back the covers and got into bed. "I don't know where she gets her talkative side from. I'm starting to think the acolytes constantly feed her sugar. I don't think she even breathes when she talks."

Lin put down her book and turned off the bedside light. She laid her head down on his broad chest and smiled. "You deserved it."


	22. Earthbenders can airbend too

**to be honest i have no idea where i am going with this story. and i know what you think when you read the title of the chapter I WILL NEVER MAKE A HALF AVATAR EVER! i just think Lin observed aang and Tenzin a lot in sparring practice so why wouldn't she know how to execute airbending techniques? anyway enjoy and leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>Lin walked up the pathway of Air Temple Island to the training grounds where Tenzin stood in front of the burnt air gates. "What happened here?"<p>

"A frustrated Avatar happened. I don't know what is wrong with that girl. First she is willing to try constantly and the next thing I know, she is setting things on fire! And top to it all off, she left the island to play for a bending team! I forbade her from leaving the island and she goes right behind my back and does it anyway. Who does things like that!?"

Lin gave him a soft smile before wrapping her arms around his waist. "You did. Not to the air gates or joining a bending team but with the air scooter."

"What? I was a great student. I never let my temper get the best of me."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at him. "You were six and I was five. You were telling me that you were the best airbender ever. And I decided to challenge you. I said, 'you can't be that great if you can't do the air scooter.' You tried at least a dozen times before you got frustrated. I began laughing because you couldn't do it, so you threw a blast of air at me."

Tenzin's eyes widened in realisation. "I completely forgot."

"Uh-huh." Lin removed her metal sleeve on her left arm to reveal a little scar. "A rock got caught in the blast and cut me here. I remember my mother wanting to kill you. The point is that it takes a lot of patience to get something right in bending. You need to be more understanding. She will get it eventually. And I think the pro-bending will be a good outlet for her to rid herself of any frustration."

Tenzin was about to lean down and kiss her, when a cough sounded behind them, effectively ruining the moment. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Lin stepped away from her husband to face the Avatar. "Don't worry about it kid. Dinner will be ready in five." And with that, she left them to speak.

"Tenzin, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened today. The probending, the setting of the air gates on fire, my attitude towards you in front of your children. I was angry and frustrated."

Tenzin placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Korra, all I ask is that you try and be patient while you learn to airbend."

Korra smiled up at him, relieved he was being much more gentler with her. "Thanks Tenzin." She pivoted on her heel, heading in the direction of the dinning room. She turned her head to look over her shoulder as she spoke. "I also joined the Fire Ferrets and I will be playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hakoda found Korra circling around the airgates, as though she were assessing how to enter them. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, I'm trying to see if there is a way to enter these without getting knocked on my backside. I'm not an airbender! This is impossible!"

Hakoda stood next to her, a hand on his chin. "Believe it or not but anyone can do this."

"Coming from an airbender."

Hakoda rolled his eyes. "You forget my mother is an earthbender. She was actually the one to teach me quite a few moves and techniques, some of which include manoeuvring through these gates."

Korra looked at him doubtfully. "You mean to tell me your mother, a forty something year old earthbender can do this?"

"Yup, I bet you feel pretty useless right now."

"You have no idea. So how does she do it?"

Hakoda took a stance and pushed his arms outwards, sending the gates spinning. "She told me something that all Beifongs preach, wait and listen. Not so much listening as waiting. You have to wait for the gate to attack you before you change direction. Think of it as though you are surrounded by attackers and you need to change direction in order to dodge their attacks. You have to apply the same method when in the gates. And soon you will become confident and move like an airbender."

Korra took a stance at the front of a gate. "Okay, lets do this." She waited for a gate to swing away from her before entering. She twisted and flexed as she moved through the gates. Waiting for them to get close before moving in a different direction. Listening to the air whistling past the gates around her as she decided the best place for her to move to. A few more twists and turns and she emerged on the other side. "I did it? I did it!"

"Congratulations Korra. You might make a decent Avatar yet."

"You sound like your mother."

He shot her a smile. "I _am_ her son. I'm off to bed. See you for midday meditation."

"Hey Hakoda, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Korra ignored his cliché answer. "Why don't you take part in traditional air nomad beliefs like your sisters and dad?"

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You're not a vegetarian, you don't participate in all the meditations, you don't shave your head and Katara told me you didn't want your tattoos."

Hakoda shrugged. Not really knowing the answers to most of the questions. "Mum made me eat meat since I could eat solids and wouldn't allow me to be a vegetarian. As for everything else, I'm not too sure why. Maybe it's my stubborn earthbender side coming through." He left her there completely confused as to why he could eat meat but his two sisters couldn't.


	23. Re-telling

**i apologise if this seems rushed. I'm trying to get up to the end as quickly as possible and that means sacrifices. also, i really dislike it when people fav and follow all my stories without leaving at least one review. if you plan on doing this. give me something in return. anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lin woke to the sound of doors being slammed on Air Temple Island. She cracked an eye open to find it was still dark out. "Who ever is making all that noise will pay."<p>

"Lin? What's going on?"

"Not sure Tez. Let's go find out." The 'happy' couple opened their door to see three people fly pass them. Lin stretched out a hand and grabbed one of them by his collar. "Who, are you?"

"Bolin, nice to meet you. Uh, this is all a dream, go back to sleep."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at him, completely confused. "Lin! Thank the spirits you are awake. I have something really important I have to tell y-"

The Chief of police turned her head to the Avatar, annoyed. "Why are you out of bed? And why do you have two boys following you to your bedroom?"

Tenzin placed a calm hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "One of Korra's friends went missing earlier today. I was asleep when you got home, so I didn't get a chance to tell you."

Lin turned back to the teens, scowl slowly disappearing. "What do you need to tell me Korra?"

"We were at an equalist rally because Bolin was captured and we saw Amon and he took Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending away with his thumb which I thought was impossible but apparently it isn't and he was about to take away Bolin's bending but we stopped him and we ran to the only place I thought safe which is here." Korra inhaled deeply when she finished speaking.

Lin blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around what the Avatar had just told her. She flexed an arm into her bedroom, causing her chest plate to land in her hand. "I need to file a report. Korra you're with me." She pointed a finger to the two boys behind her. "You two, Tenzin will set you up for the night."

"Lin," Tenzin tried talking to her as her armour settled itself around her body, "Don't you think this could wait until morning?"

"No it cannot. If what Korra says is true, I have to prepare my officers and put a stop to this before it begins." She turned her attention to Korra. "Let's go kid."

Tenzin couldn't get in another word before they were out the door. "Did she just leave in her pyjamas?"

Tenzin looked at Bolin who had his head cocked to the side, eyes still fixed on the door they left through. "Follow me. What are your names by the way?"

"I'm Mako and this is my younger brother Bolin. Sorry about waking you by the way."

"Don't worry about it." Tenzin opened a door to reveal two beds. "You can sleep here for the night."

"Uh, thank you, Master Tenzin."

Tenzin gave a nod as he turned to go back to his bedroom, only to realise it was time for meditation. "Damn it."

* * *

><p>Lin put her pen down, looking over the report she had written. She placed the last paper on the pile before turning her head to look up at the Avatar. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you want or need to tell me?"<p>

Korra twiddled her thumbs. "Nope. I think that's it. So, what happens now?"

"I will present the case to the council in a few hours and they will decide on how to handle this given that it is an internal affair concerning the public." Lin could tell that Korra wanted to say something but was holding herself back. "Korra, what are you thinking about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't take me having four kids to tell when someone is trying to hide something."

Korra let out a sigh. "I'm scared. Only the Avatar is known to process the power to take away bending and then this guy shows up out of nowhere and starts taking away people's bending. I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Lin leaned back in her chair. "You have every right to be scared."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You have the right to be scared because this is a threat none of your past lives have ever faced. Avatars have always fought fellow benders and now something new has come along and we don't know how to stop it. But, you are not alone. Just trust us to help you."

Korra considered what Lin had said. "Thank you… I guess." She looked out the window of Lin's office to find the sun rising. "Crap! I missed meditation!"

"Korra, you've been up for twenty four hours. Go back to the Island and sleep. If Tenzin says otherwise, have him call me."

"Thanks Lin."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Amon, the leader of the equalist party is believed to be able to take away people's bending, permanently. I have three witnesses including the Avatar who have seen this. I recommend snuffing this out before it gains wide exposure with the public." Lin stood to attention before the council, waiting to hear their verdict.<p>

Councilman Tarrlok stood. "I believe you are right Chief Beifong," _well that's a first, _"I propose a task force, too which I will happily be honoured to lead. All those in favour?" Four of the five council members raised their hands. "Motion carried."

Lin walked out of the chambers, closely followed by Tenzin. "What do you think he is planing?"

"I'm not sure." Lin followed him to his office where they could talk in private. "He wants something. He never puts himself in danger unless he gets something out of it."

Tenzin took a seat at his desk, with Lin taking a seat opposite him. "I agree. Though I think the task force is a good idea, not that I'm happy about it though. I just wish we could resolve this issue without violence."

"As do I."

There was a knock at the door. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"We were just talking councilman Tarrlok." Lin stood up, hoping to get out of the room without needing to converse with the human slime.

"Just a minute Chief Beifong. I was wanting to know if you could spare any officers for my new task force."

_Hmm a decent question for once. _"I have a squad of water benders that I can spare. Will this suffice?"

"That will do nicely. I was also wanting to know what the Avatar has on her plate at the moment. I believe this to be the perfect opportunity for the Avatar to get some positive support in the city."

Tenzin slammed his hands on his desk, sending a ruffle of air around the room. "The Avatar is not some pawn to use for your political gain!"

There was another knock on Tenzin's door. Quickly followed by Hakoda entering. "Hey mum and dad." He took a quick scan of his father's office to find papers askew, Tenzin's hands on his desk and Tarrlok with a smug smile on his face.

"Hello Hakoda, you seem to be doing well."

Hakoda's face turned into a scowl that could rival his mother's. "If you don't mind, I need to talk to my parents in private."

Tarrlok put his hands up in defeat. "Of course. And Tenzin, I will be pursuing the Avatar." And with that, he was gone.

"Badgermole, have I ever told you, you have the best timing?"

Hakoda looked at his mother, traditional Beifong smirk in place. "I could stand to hear it more." He gave her a quick hug, which she returned gratefully. "So, someone want to tell me why I woke up to two guys having breakfast at our table?"

Lin filled him in on what was happening with Amon and Tarrlok. "Given the situation, I want you and your siblings to remain on the Island until this whole situation blows over."

"What?! But I can help!"

"Hakoda! Please, just stop. Do this for me okay."

Hakoda bowed his head in disappointment. "Okay. For you."

"Thank you. And if you want to help, you can play with Ikki."

"Joy."


End file.
